


Hell of a Town

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Adult Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Micah is missing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Anita shut the door to her jeep gazing at her dark house. It was a little after 4 in the morning. She had raised 8 zombies tonight and she ached from the tips of her fingers to her elbows, both arms were covered in cuts. This compromising Wicca shit was going to stop, she thought. Hell she liked animals as much as the next person, but she also liked living without pain. She couldn't even touch something without being reminded of the cuts on her fingers. Burt and her were going to have a serious heart to heart! He was going to have to break down and find them another Animator; she couldn't keep up this pace!

 

Anita let herself into the house, sighing, Cherry and Zane had most of the pard over to their place for a dinner party, that she couldn't attend because of work! Micah was out of town and he had taken Noah with him. Merle had bitched about not being able to come with her to work tonight, but she had drawn the line at this bodyguard shit! He could trail after her everywhere else but not work, come to think of it, also not will she was on a date with Jean Claude or Asher, or when she was at the circus, "huh" no wonder he had been bitching a lot lately! Damn she missed Micah; it still was amazing how "use" to him she had become so quickly. It had gotten so that if he wasn't in the bed next to her, something was missing!

 

It had been three days since he had left for Cincinnati, Ohio, where his old Pard was located. He had went back to get the rest of his belongings. He had also told me that he might be bringing back some others with him. The impression I got was that his old Pard was not healthy. But Micah had been pretty closed mouth about them. Despite Merle's pouting, Micah had only taken Noah with him; he said that it would only take him a day to pick up his stuff and head back. Anita frowned, she was getting worried about him, he had called when they arrived, but that was two days ago, and he still wasn't home and hadn't called. Anita had avoided calling his cell, she didn't want him to think she was checking up on him, she knew it would piss her off if he had done that to her. Anita went into the kitchen turning on lights and picked up the phone, enough waiting, she was calling him! "The cell phone number you are trying to reach is no longer in service" said the voice, Anita slammed down the phone, now she was very worried, she had gotten him that phone, he wouldn't disconnect it! 

 

Anita called Cherry's and Zane's. 

 

"Cherry, this is Anita, is Merle still there?" Cherry said yes and it was just a few seconds before he came on the line. 

 

"Anita," he said, 

 

"Merle have you spoken with Micah in the last two days?" There was a long pause, 

 

"I thought you had spoken to him Anita." Shit, she had a bad feeling here. 

 

"Merle, I haven't heard from him in three days, maybe you should come over here." He said he was on his way. 

 

About 20 minutes later Merle came through the door looking very upset, "have you tried the cell," he demanded. 

 

Anita let that go, "yes, it says it's been disconnected." "What do you know about this, Merle?" Anita knew she sounded suspicious and pissed off, but it hadn't been that long ago that they had lied to her about Chimera, even if their motives had been good, they still lied. 

 

Merle looked her straight in the eye "Anita, nothing, nothing, he was just going back to get the rest of his stuff, I swear that's it!" 

 

"Ok" I she said, "What do you know about his old pard?" 

 

Merle sat down, "not much, I know it was not a good situation, but Chimera never said what Micah had told him, I just know that we went through Cincinnati, and when we left Micah had joined us." 

 

" Why didn't Chimera try anything with the Cincinnati were's?" Anita asked. "They were to strong I guess, Chimera wasn't to big on discussing the details with us." Merle dropped his head into his hands, "I knew I should have went with him," he said. 

 

She sat down next to him, "don't panic yet, we don't know anything, I'm going to call Jean Claude see if he knows the Master there, maybe we can get some information that way." Anita opened the marks she shared with Jean Claude, she'd found that it was an easier way how finding him than calling all over town. "He's at Guilty Pleasures." Anita waited on hold while some eager vamp went to find the Master. 

 

"Yes, Ma Petite, I had not thought to hear from you this evening," Jean Claude answered. 

 

"Jean Claude, do you know the Master in Cincinnati?" Anita asked. 

 

"Hum, let me think for a moment, Ma Petite, why do you wish to know?" 

 

Anita sighed, "Jean, Micah went back there to move the rest of his things, it's been three days, and none of us have heard from him." "I was hoping that you could find out if the local Master had any knowledge of this." 

 

"Anita," he said, resignation in his voice, "I can not call up the Master of Cincinnati and accuse him of kidnapping your Nimir-Raj!" 

 

Anita gripped the phone tightly, "Dammit Jean Claude, I know that!" "I wanted you to call him and enlist his help, and maybe you could pick up on his truthfulness, if he denies any knowledge you would be able to tell!" 

 

"Your faith, Ma Petite, in my abilities is appreciated, tres bon, I will Cincinnati and see if I can reach him, but Ma Petite, it is very close to the dawn, I may not be able to speak with him until tomorrow." "What about your police friends, perhaps they may be of assistance?" Jean Claude asked. 

 

"No," Anita answered. "I don't want to get them involved in this." 

 

"Ah, Ma Petite, is that perhaps because if your cat has been harmed, you will harm those responsible?" He asked her. 

 

Anita was silent for a minute, "What do you want me to say, Jean Claude?" 

 

Jean Claude gave a soft laugh, "No response is required, I will see what information I can find out for you." 

 

Anita hung up and returned to the living room, "Merle, Jean Claude is going to see what he can find out, in the mean time we just wait."


	2. Chapter 2

A little over an hour later Jean Claude called with the bad news. He had not been able to reach the Master of Cincinnati. He told Anita that a message had been left, but that he did not know if the call would be returned. Anita tried to get some sleep, most of the pard had returned to her house. They also were worried about Micah and needed their Nimir-Ra's reassurance. The next day everyone was quite, they could sense that Anita was upset. The tension level among the cat's rose as the day wore on. 

 

Anita finally stood up from the kitchen table, "I'm going to the circus, I'll call when I know something," she announced. Anita parked in the employee lot of the circus, and used her key to open the door leading down into the Master of the Cities daytime resting-place. 

 

Jason opened the living room curtain as she came in. "Hey Anita, I heard about Micah, have you heard anything yet?" he asked. 

 

Anita looked at his face to see if he was indeed serious, she was surprised that Jason should be concerned about Micah, most of the wolves were less than friendly towards him. They had the misguided notion that Micah had something to do with the state of Richard and hers relationship. What she saw on his face was reassuring, "thanks Jason, but nothing yet," she answered. Anita sat on the couch to wait for Jean Claude to rise. Jason curled up next to her grabbing one of the pillows to clutch against his chest. The room had changed again; soft colors had replaced the silver and white. Soft cloudy blues and white billowy drapes were now covering the walls. The softer colors brought out the silver and gold in the painting that hung above the mantle. Those soft colors seemed to draw the eye towards the beauty on the canvas, Asher as Cupid and Jean Claude as Psyche, all that golden skin now seemed to float upon cloud beds. 

 

Jason seemed nervous; he was clutching the pillow and chewing on his bottom lip. Anita looked at him confused. 

 

"Jason, I'm surprised at you level of concern for Micah, I didn't know you liked him this much," she said. 

 

Jason looked at her surprised, "No, I mean, I am concerned, but that's not it." He looked at the floor and then in a rush of words, said "have you thought about asking Richard for help." 

 

Anita gazed at him in surprise, "what?" She stammered! "Jason, why would Richard even consider helping me, he hates Micah!" 

 

Jason was silent for a moment; "don't you think the wolves owe you some assistance?" 

 

Anita jumped up from the couch, "No! No! No way in hell am I going to Richard with this!" Jason moved to where she was pacing. 

 

"Anita, he can call the local pack in Cincinnati and ask for their help." 

 

Anita turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest, "No, damn it Jason, he would laugh me out of the room!" 

 

Jean Claude choose that moment to enter the room, 

 

"Mes Ames, what is going on, I could hear you in the bedroom?" He looked back and forth between them; it was obvious Anita was not going to answer, so he looked at Jason. 

 

Jason sighed, "I asked Anita to consider asking Richard for help with locating Micah, Jean Claude." 

 

Jean Claude looked at Anita, "ah, ma petite, I take it you do not think that is a sound idea?" 

 

Anita looked at Jean Claude as if he had lost it, "No I don't thing it's a swell idea, he would laugh his ass off, and then turn me down!" 

 

Jean Claude crossed to Anita; gently he took her into his arms. Anita took a deep breath, and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

 

Jason silently left them alone in the room. Jean Claude placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, "ma petite, we will get your cat back." 

 

Anita snuggled deeper into his embrace, "I know that Jean Claude, it's in what condition that I'm worried about, everyday that goes by," she couldn't finish that thought. 

 

Jean Claude looked down at her, "let me feed, and give the Master of Cincinnati time to do the same, and I will call again." 

 

"But Ma Petite, there is no guarantee that he will be of assistance, perhaps you would be wise to consider Jason's idea." 

 

Anita pulled away and resumed her pacing, "alright, if the Master doesn't know anything, or will not help, I'll call Richard." She ran her hands thru her hair, glancing towards the curtain as Asher entered. Her breath caught, held, and things low in her body clenched. She knew it was the memory of them together that caused this reaction. However, it wasn't the only reason nor was it entirely due to Jean Claude's memories, no, it was how she had always reacted to Asher, just now, she acknowledged it. 

 

Asher came and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, "Ma Cherie, you look very beautiful this evening." 

 

Anita looked up into those pale ice blue eyes, "thank you Asher." Jean Claude stood there watching him, unguarded, and his expression was hungry. 

 

"ma petite, I will be back momentarily, I must feed." 

 

Anita looked at him, "then you'll call," she asked. 

 

"Yes, ma petite, I promise," Jean Claude answered on the way to the bedroom. Asher drew her over to the couch, "why was everyone trying to get her to sit down?" 

 

"We will try and reach this Master tonight Anita, Asher said. "We believe he might be a vampire by the name of Philippe, if it is he, I remember him from court." 

 

"Is he one of Belle's", Anita asked. 

 

"Non," Asher looked at her, "he is of the Master of the Beast line." 

 

"Great! That's just wonderful! I'm getting all kinds of good news tonight," Anita was getting pissed, she was all for dropping this polite crap and just going to Cincinnati, shit she thought, start hurting people, and she'd get information then! 

 

"Non, Ma Cherie, I can tell by the look upon your face, let us wait and see what Jean Claude can find out," Asher said. 

 

Jean Claude stepped back into the room, "Ma Petite, I am ready to place the call, you are accompanying me?" 

 

Anita jumped up, "of course!" Asher gave a laugh as he to moved to follow. Anita paced the floor in the office of the Circus, while Jean Claude made nice on the phone, finally it seemed he got to talk to the big guy. Jean Claude's face was a blank mask as he spoke with Philippe. Anita couldn't understand their conversation, it seemed to her to be a bunch of yes, no's and I see's. Jean Claude thanked Philippe and hung up. 

 

"Well what!" Anita demanded! 

 

Jean Claude, "so impatient, ma petite," he held up his hand to stop the words that were getting ready to spill from her lips, "Philippe said that the local leopards have your mate, that he was remaining neutral in this, but that it was known, that to some it would not be bad news if something were to happen to Micah." 

 

Asher looked at Jean Claude, "some, Mon Ami?" he inquired. 

 

"Oui", Jean Claude replied, "it seems news of our most recent visitors has traveled to Cincinnati." 

 

Anita looked back and fourth between them, "what the hell does that mean!" she demanded. 

 

"It means, ma petite, that Philippe has been contacted by someone on the council." Jean Claude spoke before she could, "I do not know for sure, but what I think he was trying to tell me is that someone on the council would not be unhappy if Micah were to meet with a bad ending." 

 

Anita ran her hands over her face, "so you're saying that the council is behind his disappearance?" 

 

"Non," Jean Claude answered, "what I am saying is that since the opportunity has presented itself, they are taking advantage of it." 

 

"Why Micah," Anita asked, "I can see if it was Richard, me or you, but Micah, that doesn't make any since?" 

 

It was Asher who answered, "but, Ma Cherie, would it not cause you pain if something bad were to happen to your Nimir-Raj?" 

 

Anita paced away from the desk clenching her fists, "yes it would, so Jean Claude, will this Philippe help us get him back?" 

 

Jean Claude stood, "Non ma petite, he will not interfere, he has however given permission for you to enter his city." 

 

Anita turned to him, "gee that's big of him!" 

 

"Oui, ma petite, it is, he could have refused," 

 

Jean Claude walked towards her, "ma petite, I believe it is time to call Monsieur Zeeman." 

 

Richard opened his door, shirtless, hair still wet, "I have a date," he said, "make it quick." 

 

Anita followed his back into the kitchen, "pissed!" trying to hold back the words that sprang to her lips. Even now, after all they had been through, even now, knowing that it was over he still could affect her. His skin had little beads of water clinging to it, she watched one drop roll down his tan back, remembering an occasion when she had chased a drop across his skin using only her tongue. Richard's hair had started to grow back, it now hung just a little below his ears, and had gotten its wave back, strands picking up the light showed copper. 

 

Richard took the kettle and filled it with water, turning to set it onto the stove, "what do you want Anita?" 

 

Anita just stood there and looked at his cold face, "fuck this!" She turned heading to the front door! 

 

Richard reached out and grabbed her arm, "Anita wait, I'm sorry, come on back and sit down." 

 

Anita took a deep breath and went back into the kitchen. Richard sat across from her and waited. "Richard, believe me, if I didn't need some help here, I wouldn't be here." Richard stared at her, surprise plain on his face. He couldn't remember Anita ever asking him for help, ever! 

 

"Richard, she began, "hum, Micah went back to Cincinnati four days ago, he went missing, I've since found out that his old pard has him." 

 

At the mention of Micah's name, Richard's face closed up, "what do you need from me?" 

 

Anita looked him right in the eye, "I want you to call the Ulfric in Cincinnati and see what you can find out about where and who exactly has Micah," she paused, "please." 

 

Richard looked down at the table then got up to fix a cup of tea, "Ok." he said. 

 

Anita got up, "thanks Richard, I'll let you finish getting ready for your date." 

 

Richard walked her to the door; "I'll call you when I find out something." 

 

Anita looked up at him, "again, I mean it, Thanks." Anita headed towards her jeep, she shook her head, for a minute there she thought their agreement to try and be nicer to each other was over. They had agreed a couple months ago, that when they were thrown together, that they would try and be polite, and not nasty. Anita was still very surprised by Richard's easy agreement, and yes, she admitted, a little suspicious! 

 

Anita headed back to her house, she needed to call Bert and give him the news, she needed time off again, "oh boy," something to smile about. She also needed to pack, and figure out who got to go with her. 

 

Merle opened the door before she could, "are we going," he demanded! 

 

"Yea, Merle, were going, I'm waiting to hear Richard," Anita pushed past him into the house. She knew he was upset, that's the only reason she didn't chew him a new one! Most of the pard was hanging out in the living room. Anita looked around, "where's Nathaniel?" Cherry went into the kitchen to get him; he came in carrying a cup of coffee, which he handed to Anita. "Thanks, Nathaniel." Anita told the pard what she had found out so far, and added that the wolves were helping. Things had been kind of tense between the two groups. Cherry and Zane said they were going back to their place to get some rest, Nathaniel ordered out for the rest of them, while Anita headed for the shower. Anita sat in the tub, letting the shower beat down on her; she was trying to come to terms with how hard this was hitting her. Last night, without him beside her, it had been hard! He fit, it still amazed her, how well he fit. Micah didn't ask her to give up anything, or change anything; he stood beside her and didn't ask questions. They fit together, from the first, they'd just fit. By the time she dressed and had some takeout, it was getting late. 

 

Nathaniel drove them back to the Circus. Anita still hadn't heard from Richard, she was starting to wonder if he was really going to help. Nathaniel dropped Anita off at the circus, he was going to Guilty Pleasure to pick up Gregory, Anita wanted the entire pard under one roof for now. Anita went down into the living room, only Asher was inside, "where's Jean Claude," Anita asked. 

 

"He went to Guilty Pleasures to look over some invoices for Willie, Ma Cherie." Asher said. 

 

"Oh," was all Anita said as she sat down. 

 

Asher came over and sat next to her, "No word from Monsieur Zeeman yet," he asked. 

 

"No, nothing yet, if I don't hear from him by morning I'm leaving for Cincinnati," Anita said. Just then Anita felt the familiar tightening of her stomach, and the first brush of heat along her skin. She looked at Asher, "the ardeur." 

 

Asher reached over to draw her closer, just before his lips meet hers he whispered, "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Asher brushed his lips, once, twice, softly over Anita's. Anita's breath caught, she had never feed the ardeur on Asher alone, only with Jean Claude present. Asher reached down, grasping her under the arms and lifting her up off the sofa. Anita wrapped her legs around Asher's hips and her arms around his neck. Asher walked into the bedroom crossed to the bed and lowered Anita onto it. Anita kept her legs wrapped tightly around him, trapping him between her legs. Asher followed her down, taking her lips in a hungry kiss. His tongue wrapped around hers, sucking it strongly into his mouth. His teeth scrapped against hers as they feed from each other's mouths. His lips finally freed hers, only to travel down her neck, his teeth scrapping along the tendons there. Anita tightened her arms around him, sliding her hands down his back to grasp his shirt, pulling it up over his head. Asher freed his hands from under her body and took the neck of her polo shirt, ripping it right down the middle and throwing the pieces onto the floor behind him. His lips immediately sank into her cleavage, and his tongue traced a wet path up over the curves of her breast. Asher unhooked her black bra, pushing the cups aside, he used both hands to cup her breast and press them together as he ran his tongue over them. Asher's lips attached on one nipple, while his hand grasp the twin, squeezing, and rubbing his thumb over the other nipple. Anita cried out and thrust her breast tighter against his lips. Asher allowed just the tips of his fangs to lightly pierce her nipple, Anita voice went hoarse, "Asher!"

 

Asher's hand tightened even more, just on the point of pain, his fingers squeezed the nipple, he sucked stronger on the other nipple, his hunger rising at the light flavor of Anita's blood. 

 

"Asher, please!" Anita cried! He reared back, hands sliding down to the waistband of her jeans, fingers quickly lowering the zipper and pulling them off. He got stuck on her shoes, a low growl issued from his throat at the delay! Asher worked his tongue up the inside of Anita's legs; spreading them further apart the higher he traveled. Anita's underwear was removed with a rip, and Asher buried his face in her mound. He inhaled deeply, smelling her arousal. Asher parted the delicate tissue with his thumbs, exposing her clit to his lips and tongue. Asher licked up and down the folds, dipping inside, and drawing the clit into his mouth, gentling holding it with his teeth as his tongue flicked back and fourth across it. Anita cried out, arching in his arms, it was too much!

 

Anita reached down and grasped handfuls of gold hair pulling him back up to rub her naked breast against his bare chest. She rewrapped her legs around his leather-covered hips, grinding her mound against the hard ridge in his paints. Anita felt the ardeur rising, hunger pouring across her skin, and her breath came faster. 

 

"Asher, I can't wait much longer, inside me, please!" Asher reached down sliding both hands under her ass to grind her harder against his erection, Anita's nails scrapped down his back, putting her hands hard against his sides, she suddenly flipped him over. Anita rose up, knees on either side of Asher's hips, her hands traveled across his chest, as she leaned down and ran her tongue across his nipples. Anita traced the scar tissue that ran down his right side until she reached the waistband of his pants. Quickly stepping back off the bed, she began sliding the leather off his lower body. He was hard, pale marble, the head slightly wet in his excitement. Anita wanted to run her tongue and lips over all that skin, but she was fast losing control, climbing back up over Asher, she grasp his erection moving it gently around her clit, and getting it wet with her body's moisture. Asher's hands went from her waist up to cup both breast, his thumbs rolling the nipples, causing Anita to groan. 

 

Anita positioned the head of his cock against her opening, slowly sliding down, feeling herself stretch. Finally he was seated all the way into her, and Anita began to ride him, Asher's hands squeezing her breast. Asher's eyes were closed as she slowly moved up and down on him; slowly his hands moved down to her waist and he drew her down to his chest. He opened his eyes, eyes that had begun to glow. Anita stared down into those pale ice blue orbs, allowing him to move within her mind. Anita felt hands slid slowly across her back, she rose up from Asher's chest leaning against the body behind her. 

 

"Jean Claude," she moaned. Jean Claude's hands moved around to cup and squeeze her breast, his lips moved down her neck, "Ma Petite? ' he asked, a question in his voice. 

 

"Yes, Jean Claude!" Anita lowered her body still moving on Asher, she felt Jean Claude's cock slid between her legs, seeking the second opening to her body. She cried out as he slowly entered her. Asher and Jean Claude began moving together in perfect rhythm, slowly in and out, one pulling out as the other pushed in. Anita felt the ardeur; her body drawing tighter, a scream worked its way up from her throat spilling out of mouth to be followed by another! Asher and Jean Claude cried out together and Anita felt her body explode, the ardeur drinking them both down. Anita collapsed onto Asher with Jean Claude's weight riding her back. They floated together, sated, the ardeur well feed.

 

Anita rested between Jean Claude and Asher, a sheen of sweat still on her body. Jean Claude sat up from behind her. 

 

"Ma Petite, Richard is here." 

 

Anita sat up quickly, slowly staring at him in shock, "what?" 

 

Jean Claude answered her calmly, "you heard me Ma Petite." 

 

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" Anita jumped up from the bed. "Good God Jean Claude, why didn't you say something?" 

 

Jean Claude rested back upon his elbow, his free hand slowly stroking Asher's side, "Ma Petite, I told Monsieur Zeeman that you were feeding, and would be a moment." 

 

Anita threw on her clothes, frowning down at her ruined shirt, "this is great, Jean Claude, Richard is going to smell you two all over me." 

 

Asher got up and walked over to the closet, puling out one of Jean Claude's black silk shirts handed it to Anita. 

 

"Ma Cherie, Mousier Zeeman knows of the ardeur, he knows you must feed it, what is wrong?" 

 

Anita was silent for a moment, just a moment to look her fill, even after just having him; he was a feast for the eyes! 

 

"Asher, things are still very tense between us, I do not want to rub his face into anything, " Anita answered. 

 

It was Jean Claude who answered her, rising he was shrugging into his robe, "Ma Petite, if you act like you are ashamed, Richard will pick up on that, besides it is not his concern, he is no longer in your life, remember?" Jean Claude's voice was tight as he finished speaking; Anita looked at him and walking across the room, brushed her lips against his. 

 

"You're right Jean Claude." Anita realized that she had hurt Jean Claude's feelings by her reaction to Richard's presence. "I'm going to see what he has found out, are you two coming?" Anita asked as she moved to the door. 

 

Jean Claude looked pleased at her invitation, "we will follow shortly, Ma Petite." 

 

Anita opened the door, paused, looked back at the two of them, "that was incredible, I love you," she said shutting the door before they could reply. Anita took a deep breath and parted the curtain stepping into the living room.

 

Richard was pacing the living room as Anita entered; he turned and started towards her, stopping just short of grabbing her. 

 

"Damn it Anita, I don't have all night to wait while you fuck!" he snarled! " Jesus, I can smell them on you!" His lips curled. 

 

Anita stopped the snarl that was springing to her lips, "I'm sorry Richard, the ardeur hit early tonight, and I'd hoped to have it feed before I heard from you." 

 

That didn't appear to satisfy him, "yea, well I gave up my fuck for the night to help you find your missing cat!" A sneer twisted his face, "you remember, your missing mate!" "That you are soooo worried about!" 

 

Anita moved quickly away from him before she did something she'd regret, like knock the shit out of him! "Damn it Richard, I am worried, but the ardeur doesn't give a shit about that!" she replied. "Listen Richard," she began calmly, only to be cut off. 

 

"The pack in Cincinnati confirmed that the local Leopard pard had Micah, the Ulfric will meet you at the airport, he knows of a club that the leopards frequent, here is his number." with that, Richard turned and left. 

 

"Well," Anita thought, there went their truce! Jean Claude and Asher entered the room, she had the feeling that they had purposely waited until Richard left. 

 

"Well did Monsieur Zeeman have any information for you Ma Petite?" Jean Claude asked. 

 

"Yes," Anita answered, and filled them in on what Richard had said, leaving out the nasty words. Jean Claude went to call Philippe and let him know that Anita would be arriving tomorrow, and arriving with an entourage. Anita asked Asher if he was to accompany her. Asher said yes and suggested that Damian goes as well. Jean Claude came back in and who would go and who would stay was discussed. Jean Claude relayed the surprising news that Richard had instructed Jamil and Jason to go with her. Jean Claude asked Anita who else she was taking. 

 

Anita thought for a moment, "Nathaniel, and Merle will go, I'll leave Cherry in charge." Anita crossed and hugged Jean Claude, brushing her lips across his, "I have to go pack and gather the others, I love Jean Claude and thank you for your help," she said. 

 

Jean Claude returned her hug, "Ma Petite, I like Monsieur Callahan, I too want his return, be careful, Jet'aime, Ma Petite."


	4. Chapter 4

As Jean Claude's plane prepared to touch down at Lunkin Airport in Cincinnati, Ohio, Anita glanced around at her entourage, "how the mighty have fallen," she thought. There was a time not that long ago when she would have said to hell with back up. When she had accepted back up, Edward was the back up! Rafael said that she was too valuable to lose. Why do the monsters think she needed this much muscle, hell, hadn't she killed enough of them in the past? The Master of the City of Cincinnati had brought up the fact that the last time Jean Claude and Anita traveled in someone else's territory; they slew the Master there. So Jean Claude had sent Asher and Damian in his place. Richard had liked the idea of cozying up with another pack geographically close, so he sent Jamil and Jason. Anita hadn't thought it was solely to help her out! Rafael still insisted that Anita use the services of Bobby Lee and Claudia as enforcers until she found some of her own. Merle and Nathaniel were already on the list of those accompanying Anita, since this was a pard matter. So now, here Anita sat with 2 vampires, 2 werewolves, 2 wererats, and 2 leopards all she needed now was a partridge in a pear tree! During the past several months Anita's need to feed the ardeur had lessened to one feeding a day. With Nathaniel along that need was satisfied. 

 

Lunkin Airport was a small airstrip east of Downtown Cincinnati; it mostly catered to wealthy private plane owners. Anita and entourage gathered around the plane watching as the coffins were lowered. Jamil touched Anita on the shoulder, inclining his head to something just out of her sight line. Anita turned and watched as two men and woman approached. The man in the lead was tall about 6'3 ', straight shoulder-length black hair framed a lean aristocratic face. His features were sharp, matched by his intense green eyes. With everyone standing around, his gaze should have been on the muscle, but instead it was centered right on Anita. The other two people with him were obviously muscle they had that look, faces expressionless, eyes scanning everyone and everything. The men were about the same height, but that ended any resemblance. Muscle man had brown hair, spiked at the top, and shaved on the sides and back. Cold blue eyes swept the area. The woman was short, about Anita's height, and oriental. Long black hair, and small features completed the package. She didn't look dangerous until you got to the eyes. She had dead eyes.

 

"Ms. Blake, my name is Miles, I'm the Ulfric of the Cincinnati Clan, and I welcome the Bolverk of the Thronos Rokke Clan." Miles approached Anita, leaning his face towards hers. Anita had tensed with his first motion, but then she realized that he was greeting her. Miles placed both his hands upon Anita shoulders and placed his cheek against hers, a slight rub and he buried his nose behind her ear. Anita returned his greeting, rubbing her cheek against his before burying her nose in his hair. Anita reached through the marks for the scent of the Throne Rock people, sharing the power and smell of fur with the Ulfric. Miles inhaled deeply.

 

"Ms. Blake, I heard that you were human. How is it that you can call the pack?" Miles asked.

 

Anita sighed she hated explaining this part, "The Master of the City of St. Louis, the Ulfric, Richard Zeeman and I are part of a triumvirate. I can call upon Richard's power through the vampire marks we share."

 

Miles could not hide his surprise, "Then I thank you for the sharing of your pack, Ms. Blake."

 

"Thank you, Ulfric for your gracious welcome, and for allowing us into your territory. Please call me Anita." She had to give it to the guy, not only was he being polite but he'd gotten the "Ms" right. 

 

Miles stepped back, "May I introduce my Geri, Lee, and my Hati, Mitchell." Both nodded to Anita, but didn't say anything.

 

Anita turned and brought Jamil and Jason forward first, "Miles, this is the pack's Skoll, Jamil and one of the pack's members, Jason. Anita then introduced the others.

 

Miles appeared taken aback at the size of Anita's group, but didn't ask for any explanation. "We have vans for your vampire companions, and a car, but I am afraid that some of your people will have to travel in the vans as well. You and your people are invited to stay at the pack's compound. If that meets you approval?"

 

Anita was surprised at the invitation. Noticing this Miles' lips curved into a small smile, "Ms. Blake, I have no quarrel with you or your pack. Why shouldn't I welcome you graciously?"

 

Anita wasn't sure how to answer him, "It's Anita, and excuse me, but this kind of welcome makes me suspicious. Why all the personal attention?"

 

Miles stopped, "May we speak of it once we reach my compound?"

 

"No Anita said. Give me something here, I don't want to get on your turf until I find out what it might cost me."

 

Miles' shoulders tightened and the first hint of his power crawled its way up Anita's skin. Before this he had hid his beast very well! "The local leopard pard is just a little smaller than my pack. Until recently, this parity in numbers has prevented any aggression. However, their Nimir-Ra, Mara, has been quietly adding to her pard's numbers. I believe she plans to make a move on my pack. If I can assist you and yours and do a little damage to Mara's pard at the same time, well, that's good then."

 

Anita starred at him, She knew her face had gone cold and blank, "I'm not here to help you get rid of some competition. I'm here because this Mara has someone that belongs to me. If she hands Micah over peacefully, I mean her no harm. If she doesn't, well then, maybe you'll get your help after all."

 

Miles smiled, he appeared to like Anita's answer. They all arrived at the vehicles, anticipating the argument Anita made everyone except Jamil and Bobby Lee ride in the vans 

 

They were in the car and heading towards the city when Anita asked Miles to tell her what he knew about the local pard.

 

"The local leopards do not have a Nimir-Raj. Mara will not share her power, and as far as I know, she has convinced her pard that a Nimir-Raj would be bad for them. Any alpha male that attempts aggression would not only face Mara, but also the entire pard. Over the years most of the Alpha males have either disappeared or submitted to her rule. Velvet Voices is their turf and most of the other preternatural creatures in Cincinnati stay away. You have to understand Anita it is not as though Mara is that powerful. She seems to have the ability to convince her people that what she says is right, they have almost an childlike faith in her." Miles told Anita. Then he asked a question of his own. "I understand now your ties to the vampires and wolves, but how are you tied to the leopards and the two rats that travel with you?"

 

Anita wasn't sure how much detail it would take to explain to Miles her relationships with the different were's in St. Louis. 

 

She settled for telling him, "We have a shape shifter coalition. The different lycanthropes groups in St. Louis work together and help each other out in times of trouble." The leopards, Anita explained had been hers when she killed their leader. 

 

Miles lifted his eyebrows in confusion, "Then this Micah Callahan, who is he?" 

 

"My Nimir-Raj." Anita answered. Anita though she thought Miles knew more than he was letting on.

 

The rest of the ride was made in silence. Anita's thoughts turned to Micah. Was he still alive? Anita dismissed this thought. She'd know if he weren't. There would be a hole, something missing from her, and she didn't feel any of that. No, she thought, he's still alive, but in what condition? Anita knew that for every once of Micah's blood that had been spilt, she would take two in payment! Anita looked at her face reflected in the car window it was the face she wore when she killed. Anita took a deep breath. Not yet she thought. 

 

The car turned down a gravel road and about a mile down they stopped by a large metal gate. Slowly the gate opened and the car pulled through. The view out the windows was of woods, woods so deep that you could only see a few feet into them. They traveled slowly uphill and pulled in front of a stone house. Surrounding the house was smaller building. Each looked like miniature replicas of the house. The house was large, both sides were covered with windows; it was a very beautiful house. The stone was a pale gray, and it had actually turrets on the top two floors. The front door was opened and two women came out. They each greeted their Ulfric and were introduced as Rebecca and Sara. Miles instructed the women to show Anita's group to their rooms. 

 

Asher and Damian's coffins were placed in Anita's room at her request. She looked around as the others were settled into rooms on either side of her. Anita's room was spacious, with a 4 poster king size bed, and it had a private bath! Before going back downstairs, Miles explained that Anita would be given transportation, however, neither Miles nor any of his wolves would accompany them to club. Miles didn't mind aiding them; but was not ready for a deliberate confrontation with Mara's pard. Anita didn't bother correcting his assumption that the club was their first destination. Vampire politics had to be satisfied before Anita could hope to find Micah. This meant a visit to the local Master of the City.

 

Anita stepped out of the shower, towel in hand, and saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. She whirled, drawing the Firstar from the back of the toilet and pointing it at the intruder. "Fuck, Jason, you know better than that!"

 

Jason's gaze traveled down, enjoying the view provided by the dropped towel, "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'd be lying. His face spilt into a wide grin, "Need any help drying off?"

 

Anita just shook her head, placing the gun back on the top of the toilet. She didn't bother answering him. "What?" she asked, spitting nails with the single word. 

 

Jason stood there still grinning; "I've got the outfit Jean Claude sent for you for tonight." He burst out laughing at the look on Anita's face.

 

"Get out of here Jason," Anita said. Jason left without further comment, his laughter still in the air. Anita slipped on her robe and entered the bedroom. Asher and Damian were both awake and were examining the clothes left on the bed. At the sight of them, Anita's breath caught, Asher was dressed in a bronze colored silk shirt and a darker bronzed dress slacks. Damian was in an emerald green tunic with black slacks, the emerald tunic matching the green blaze of his eyes. 

 

Asher turned to Anita holding up something in a fire engine red. "Ma cherie, you will look stunning in this!"

 

"What the hell is that?" Anita asked.

 

Asher gave a laugh. "This," indicating the red thing, "is the top, Jean-Claude has included a pair of black leather paints and boots as well." 

 

"I'm not wearing that shit, Asher. For once Jean-Claude is not winning the clothes battle!"

 

Asher pouted a little. "Come ma cherie, how can you deprive us the pleasure of seeing you in this?" The change in Asher since he had been included in Jean-Claude and Anita's bed was amazing.

 

"Easily!" Anita answered. Asher laughed tossing the top back onto the bed. Damian had stood solemnly not joining in with Asher's fun. Anita went to him and ran her hand over the top of his, slowly letting him feel just the tips of her fingertips. "Damian, you ok?" she asked.

 

Damian looked down at Anita, face still carefully blank. "Yes, I am fine."

 

Anita sighed. She didn't know what to do for Damian. She could not give him what he wanted, a place in her life as a lover. Hell she had enough men in her bed as it was. Anita tried hard to include him in her life in a way that she could live with but she knew something was going to have to change. She felt guilty for Damian's unhappiness, but this vampire servant stuff was new to her. She didn't want to screw up more than she already had. Not so long ago she had ignored her powers. She ran away from everything and everyone, this included Damian. He had gone nuts and ended up in cross-covered coffin! 

 

"I'm going to get dressed, then talk to Miles about this club. Why don't you guys feed and join me downstairs?" Anita suggested. Anita started slipping into the clothes Jean Claude had provided; she had been so caught up thinking about Damian that she didn't realize that she was giving in to the clothes battle. 

 

Asher headed for the door drawing Damian along with him. "Ma cherie, we will meet you shortly." 

 

Damian turned to Asher once the door was close. "I have upset her again," Damien said.

 

Asher put his arm around the Viking's shoulder. "Non, mon ami, she is just worried about her cat."

 

Anita looked at her reflection in the mirror. Jesus, she thought, Jean Claude sure could pick them. The top, if it could be called that, was a fire engine red leather halter. The red leather molded itself to every curve. This was matched with a pair of skintight black leather pants, and matching low heeled black boots. It wasn't a horrible outfit, he had dressed her in worse, but the top showed every scar. Anita strapped on her wrist sheaths, adding the Firstar to an ankle holster that fit on the outside of the boot. Since she could not take the Browning, she added a knife to the other ankle. Cincinnati didn't have a conceal carry law, so Anita knew she had to be careful. She did not want to attract the attention of the local police. Anita knew that her Marshall's badge would get her out of a lot of shit; but she just didn't want to have to answer all the questions that would come with flashing it. 

 

Anita entered the foyer, searching for Asher and Damian. _Damn this place was huge_ , she thought! Mitchell came through the double doors behind her, "Ms. Blake if you have the time Miles would like for you to join him for a drink." He led her into a very formal living room. Miles was seated on a leather sofa with what looked to be champagne in his hand.

 

"Ah, Anita, I was hoping that I could speak with you before you departed. Would you like a glass of champagne?"

 

"No thanks," Anita said. "What did you want to speak with me about?"

 

Miles gestured to a leather chair across from the sofa and Anita took a seat. Miles told her that he was having a little party this evening that it had been planned before he knew of her arrival. He said that if any of Anita's people would like to attend that he would be happy to introduce them around. Anita thought about this, the problem of what to do with everyone had been on her mind, she knew they couldn't all go to the club; it would draw to much attention. Miles gaze was traveling along her scars while he was speaking, his expression hungry. It was obvious that they turned him on. 

 

"Thank you Miles, if you're sure it wouldn't be an imposition?" Anita asked, ignoring the invitation she read on his face. 

 

"No, I would be happy to have them. Who are you taking with you?" Miles inquired.

 

Anita wasn't sure why he was asking, and despite his pleasant welcome, she didn't quite trust him. "I haven't decided yet so if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go speak with them about that very subject." 

 

Before she could leave the room, Miles ask Anita with hunger in his voice if it was true that she was no longer Richard's Lupa.

 

Anita looked back over her shoulder. "Yes, that's true," she said, hurrying from the room before he could voice a response.

 

Anita knocked on the connecting door to her room, Merle opened up. "Merle, round up everyone and bring them to my room," Anita told him. 

 

The group's plans for the night were quickly hashed out. First on the agenda greet the Master of the City then on to Velvet Voices. Claudia was staying along with Nathaniel and Jason. Anita didn't say it out loud, but Claudia was left behind to look after the other two. Jean Claude had sent a gift with Asher to present to Philippe. Jean Claude was always looking for ways to improve vampire relations among the various Master's. Anita just hoped that they could get in and out quickly and without losing any blood!


	5. Chapter 5

Anita watched the Cincinnati skyline pass through the limo's window. They were heading across the river into Ft. Wright, Kentucky to pay a courtesy visit on the Master of the City of Cincinnati. The area they traveled through was called the tri-state area because Ohio, Kentucky, and Indiana all meet at the Ohio River. Crossing the bridge into Kentucky was like entering a vast forest. The landscape was hilly and covered in trees. It was late in the evening and there were things that still needed to be done that would only make the night longer. Anita knew that the ardeur still had to be fed. She did not want to feed off Asher or Nathaniel. Anita was still trying to master this feeding from a distance thing! Miles had told Anita that the club was a very sensual environment. So the plan was to for Anita to feed at Velvet Voices. That meant she would have to release the ardeur into a crowded room and feed off the lust of others.

 

Anita remembered the first time Jean-Claude had taught her to feed from a distance. The ardeur had finally lessened its demands. She merely had to satisfy it once a day. Jean-Claude had arranged for Anita to meet late one evening at Guilty Pleasures. Jean-Claude chose a table in a back corner. The place was almost deserted. That surprised Anita. Since it was a weeknight it was expected that the crowds would be light but Anita had never seen it this dead! 

 

"Jean-Claude," Anita asked. "What's going on? Why is this place so deserted?"

 

"Tonight is by invitation only, ma petite," Jean-Claude answered. "Be patient, ma petite, all your questions will be answered shortly."

 

Anita glanced around the room. Only the first few tables were occupied. The club was very dark and smoky. The lights were soft and the smoke appeared to be from a machine on the side of the stage. One woman sat alone at a table directly in front of the stage. Anita thought that the woman appeared familiar but it was hard to tell in the dim lighting and only seeing her from the back. The woman had a neat cap of short dark hair and was dressed in dark pants and a dark blouse. She appeared to be waiting anxiously for the first act. The lights dimmed even more leaving the room almost pitch black. The music became a soft techno beat made up of flutes, horns, and drums, its beat increasing as purple and blue lights began circling the stage. The rings of light were alone on the stage and the music kept increasing in tempo. The woman in the front row seemed to know what was coming. She was sitting on the edge of her seat and even from the back of the room the increase in her breathing was evident. 

 

Smoke trailed onto the stage softening the lights and giving the stage a surreal appearance. Suddenly the music's tempo changed, became gradually like a heart beat. The lights lowered focusing on something crawling from the back of the stage. Anita's breath caught! Lavender eyes shown through a curtain of auburn hair, the pupils' tiny black dots surrounded by a sea of purple. Nathaniel's muscles flowed as if something just under his skin was moving. Auburn fire trailed his body, allowing only peeks of the muscles in his arms and legs. Anita felt her pulse speed up. He moved like the cat he was, all sensuous curves! Nathaniel appeared to be staring at the woman in the front row. He stalked her, getting right up in her face. The music still echoed a heartbeat. Nathaniel leaned down even further and rubbed his face against the woman's, his purr could be heard over the music. 

 

Nathaniel rolled backwards gaining his feet, hair swirling around him. With his eyes still trained on the woman he started moving his hips, the beat of the music following him. As the tempo increased so did his hips. Nathaniel's body twirled his hair flying out from his body. Again, he moved right in front of the woman and his movements teasing and taunting her. Nathaniel dropped to his knees. His lower body inviting the woman's touch, but she didn't move.

 

Jean-Claude whispered softly almost without Anita hearing him. "She has tremendous control. Ma petite, call the hunger," he said.

 

"What." Anita asked, not believing she heard him correctly.

 

"Ma petite, it is time to release the ardeur so we may feed," Jean-Claude said.

 

"Jean-Claude, I can't do that!" Anita stared at him in horror.

 

"You must if you are to feed, ma petite." Jean-Claude turned to look at her and his eyes had gone drowning solid blue. "Trust me, ma petite," he said.

 

Anita glanced back at Nathaniel and the woman. She knew what the woman was feeling. The sight of Nathaniel moving had caused things low in her own body too grow damp and tight. Anita felt the ardeur rising demanding to be fed. Anita dug nails into her palms and tightened her jaw against the need.

 

"Jean-Claude are you sure you know what you're doing?" Anita asked through clenched teeth, almost drowning in her own needs.

 

Jean-Claude took Anita's hand restoring some control. "Ma petite, for centuries I have feed the ardeur from a distance. It can be done."

 

Anita sighed. She knew Jean-Claude was only doing what she had repeatedly asked him to do. That is teaching her to feed the ardeur of the lust of others without touching them. Anita drew a deep breath allowing the ardeur to flow out of her, touching Nathaniel and the woman. Anita could see Nathaniel draw a breath, knowing that he knew what he just felt and realizing he had been expecting it. The woman did not know what had just been released into the club, but she felt something. The woman's body appeared to be shaking and under the gleam of the lights her skin had sheen of moisture on it. Hands that the woman had been able to control rose of their own accord to touch. Lips, teeth, and tongue followed, flowing over skin slightly damp and salty tasting. 

 

Nathaniel drew the woman onto the stage, on her knees, mirroring him. Nathaniel and the woman's hands flowed over each other hungrily and their mouths feed from each other. The woman's head fell back on a moan as Nathaniel's lips trailed down the column of her throat. Anita could see he was pressing his hips deep into the woman's. He started rotating them, in and out. The tempo of the music increased, as did Anita's breathing. She watched as Nathaniel stroked the woman on stage, their movements becoming more frenzied. Suddenly the woman gave a cry and her hips moved to match Nathaniel's pace. Anita could feel their desire; it almost floated across the air of the club. Anita's heart was racing and she was soaking in their lust. It was like drowning yourself in water so hot that you felt weak, water heavily scented with thick bubbles that clung to the skin. Anita drank them down as Nathaniel and the woman raced for climax. The higher they climbed the more Anita absorbed. On stage the woman screamed as Nathaniel brought her. Still in their corner, Anita and Jean-Claude fed. Anita felt the ardeur settle. The ardeur appeared satisfied but Anita's body still felt heavy and swollen. It was not until they were leaving the club that Anita glanced back and discovered the identity of the woman. It was Jessica Arnot, the detective from the RIP squad that Nathaniel had flirted with. Anita glanced at Jean-Claude's face but it was blank. She strongly suspected some manipulation on his part. Why Detective Arnot and Nathaniel? Was Anita disturbed by what she saw tonight? If she were honest with herself the answer would be yes. She had to admit, at least to herself, that it was jealously. Anita had often wondered when or if Nathaniel would want a normal relationship with another woman.

 

Anita shook off the memory of that night and settled back into the limo's leather seats. Asher, Damian and the two bodyguards were staring at her. She was amazed at herself! She was flushed and just a little excited. Asher raised a brow at her, "Ma cherie?" he inquired. She ignored the stares and Asher's question turning back to the scenery. The car traveled along tree-lined roads before coming to a large hill. The limo driver turned up the driveway where they traveled for about another mile before stopping. The view was incredible! Forest as far as the river then the skyline of Cincinnati, appearing in the distance. It was the best of both worlds; surrounded by nature but with the city a brief car ride away. The house appeared very ordinary. It was a large, fairly new colonial. Not at all what you would expect from a master vampire. It had been Anita's experience that the vamps tended to go for the traditional, dark, gloomy, and gothic. 

 

Asher and Damian led the way to the solid wood door with Merle and Bobby Lee flanking Anita. Asher knocked, and the door was opened by a small white haired man. He must have been about 110 Anita thought. He was dressed in a very typical nineteenth century British fashion.

 

"Anita Blake I presume," he asked with a stiff accent.

 

" Yes." The Master of the City is expecting us," Anita said.

 

"Please follow me," the man answered. He turned and led them into a large foyer continuing on to a door on the left of the entrance. The front hallway was long and dim with hardwood floors and tall ceilings. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and Queen Anne tables decorated the foyer. The man knocked upon the door and another British voice said to come in. The room was a large formal living area. The floor was covered in an oriental rug with a very large leather sofa taking up most of the room. People were scattered around the room, some on the sofa and some on the floors. As Anita's group entered a man rose from his place in the middle of the sofa. He was a tall, extremely muscled man with shoulder length, blond hair. He had full lips with an almost cruel cast to them and light brown eyes. The darker eyes matched with the light hair was striking. Another man had gotten up to stand just behind him. This man was smaller, only about 5'7". He had light brown hair that was French braided with the tail of his braid reaching mid-shoulder. He had light brown puppy dog eyes and there was an over all look of softness to him. The first man took a step closer to Anita and her group.

 

"Ms. Blake, I am Philippe. I welcome the servant of the Master of the City of St. Louis and his second in command." This was the British voice that had admitted them. 

 

Philippe turned and holding out a hand to the man behind him, said, "This is John Paul." John Paul came forward and the look in his eyes quickly changed that earlier perception of softness. 

 

Anita glanced away from John Paul to look at the others around the room. She could feel the energy that they were emitting. She also felt a compulsion, like something was calling her. Almost without thinking about it, her feet moved closer to Philippe. Before she even realized it she had crossed the room and was standing directly in front of the Master Vampire. Anita's arms rose as if to embrace the vampire.

 

Asher grabbed Anita's arm. "Anita!" he said. "Philippe is this safe passage you promised? Has your word become nothing?" Asher wrapped both arms around Anita pulling her gently away from Philippe. Anita fought against his hold. She'd never felt like this before, not even when Padma tried to call her beast! Her beast had woken up and she could feel it straining towards the vampire, almost like it was fighting some invisible leash!

 

Philippe looked very surprised. He carefully reached out a hand to Anita's face. Anita couldn't stop herself. Her face cradled itself into his hand. She had to touch him! Philippe couldn't help himself either. He gently drew Anita closer to him, wrapping her in his arms. He looked over at Asher an almost tender look upon his face.

 

Philippe released her and stepped back taking a deep breath. "Mon ami, it was not on purpose. Jean-Claude did not tell me that his servant was a wereleopard. She is powerful and her animal called to me as if it was in pain." 

 

Anita shook herself, struggling against the need to be back in this stranger's embrace. "What's he talking about, Asher?"

 

Asher's hands tightened on Anita's shoulders, moving her into the embrace of his body as both protection and comfort. "Ma cherie, Philippe's animal to call is the leopard." Asher felt Anita react to this news and he tightened his grip upon her even more.

 

Anita was pissed! Just one more damn vampire surprise! Just once she would like not to walk into shit! "Well that's damn nice to know!" Anita pulled away from Asher and turned on him with hands plastered on her hips.

 

John Paul had been silent up until now. But then he started laughing!

 

Anita spun back around. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

 

John Paul made an effort to control himself. "Nothing," he gasped. "Nothing. It's just that you are exactly as Micah described!"

 

Anita's mouth fell open. She understood it then. All the others including John Paul were leopards! Anita looked at the master. She knew her face had grown cold. In a voice that matched, she asked, "I thought Mara didn't allow her pard to serve anyone but her mightiness?"

 

John Paul started laughing again. Anita was really starting to hate this guy!

 

Philippe gestured Anita and her group towards seats, "Please, Ms. Blake, come and sit and we can discuss Mara and her cats." 

 

Anita just stood still. She wasn't going anywhere until she knew what was going on.

 

Philippe seemed to realize this. "Please, Ms. Blake, I am sorry that you were unaware of my ties to the leopards and I apologize for my actions when you came in the room. I have always had a very close relationship an affinity, if you will, with my animal. I can feel when one is in pain or hurt and your emotions are very revealing."

 

Anita didn't like hearing that this strange vamp could read her that well. "You're saying then that you didn't try to call my beast?" Anita didn't bother explaining that she wasn't a true lycanthrope.

 

"No!" Philippe answered. He turned and drawing the now silent John Paul with him, sat back down. 

 

Anita looked at Asher. He nodded indicating that she should follow Philippe. Anita sat down across from Philippe and gestured to the others. "You seem to know Asher?" Asher and Damian sat next to her on the sofa while Bobby Lee and Merle moved around the back of the sofa to guard Anita's back. 

 

Philippe nodded, "Yes I remember Jean-Claude and Asher from my brief time at court." He didn't seem happy in those memories.

 

Asher seemed to sense Anita's question because he offered an explanation. "Ma cherie, Philippe was not a frequent visitor to court. He only came when his Master demanded it." 

 

"Yes," Philippe answered. "I preferred my estates in Brittany. Though my liege lord would wish it otherwise, I have no conflict or discord with Jean-Claude or you, Asher. Never when I had to answer the call to court, were the two of you anything but pleasant." He said this to Asher with a much happier expression. 

 

"Bon, mon ami," Asher answered. "Jean-Claude and I always thought you were the utmost gentleman." 

 

Philippe looked at Anita. "I can see the questions demanding to be answered in your eyes. Why don't I let John Paul explain to you what we know about your mate Ms. Blake?" 

 

Anita was silent. Her gaze traveled around the room touching each of the people who had begun to gather around them. She didn't like this many strangers being around and behind her. Only the presence of Merle and Bobby Lee at her back kept her in her seat. Anita wasn't sure she trusted Philippe's earlier explanation and she knew that there was something very much up with John Paul. Anita looked at him meeting those brown eyes with the much darker brown of her own.

 

"Yeah, John Paul, why don't you tell me what you know about Micah?" Anita asked, almost daring him!

 

Before he could answer Anita, Bobby Lee growled a warning at the group surrounding them.

 

Anita looked at Philippe, "You might want to tell your people to back up and give us some room."

 

Philippe gestured the group back. "The leopards here, Ms. Blake, are without a leader. They sense the strength of your beast and are drawn to you." 

 

Anita wasn't sure if she was comfortable with this explanation or with the look that had entered John Paul's eyes. 

 

He stared back at her with an almost defiant look. Like he was challenging her! Anita watched his beast swim up into his eyes, turning them a bright yellow with his pupils becoming mere black slits. His body tensed and a low growl worked its way up from his chest.

 

Anita sprang off the sofa quicker than any human, pulling her Firestar from the ankle holster as she rose. She ended up facing John Paul who was still seated but had tensed as if to rise. Anita looked deep into those yellow eyes; the Firestar pointed right at his heart!

 

"Ease down cat, it's a little early in the game for power plays!" Anita let John Paul see deep into her eyes, eyes that promised his death. Anita felt the others moving, crawling closer. "Everyone hold it right there. Don't make me nervous boys and girls. Silver will leave a nice hole in your friend here!"

 

Philippe ordered everyone to back off. John Paul had not moved since Anita drew on him. But now he carefully leaned back, his eyes never leaving her face.

 

"Ms. Blake you must understand, John Paul has looked after the others. He has been their protector since their escape from Mara. When the others sensed you and were drawn to you, John Paul's very natural reaction was one of danger and a need to protect his people." Philippe addressed himself to Anita not looking at anyone else. He had no problem recognizing the dangerous one in the room!

 

Anita saw the almost hungry expressions on the faces of the group around her. She looked away for just a second before she felt something-heavy slam into her, knocking her against the mantle of the fireplace. As her head slammed against marble, she heard distantly, someone yelling. Then she saw only darkness...


	6. Chapter 6

Anita surfaced slowly taking stock of her body as she did so. She blinked at the lace canopy above her head and turning slowly, stared at the vampire holding her. Damian stared back at her. His emerald eyes were feverishly bright. Anita shook the cobwebs from her thoughts. "What happened," she asked.

 

"The wereleopard, John-Paul, attacked you," Damian answered.

 

Anita snuggled down in Damian's embrace. Wrapped in his arms, it was impossible for her to work up any real anger. Damian's calming influence overcame Anita's more aggressive nature. "Where are the others?"

 

"Asher is downstairs negotiating with the Master. He wishes to administer the punishment. Merle and Bobby Lee are right outside the door." Damian said.

 

"Should I be in on that discussion?" Anita asked.

 

Damian rubbed his hands over Anita's bare back. He drew her closer and answered almost absently. "Probably." Though, Asher thought that you would not wish to do the punishing yourself. He is also very angry. Philippe should have had better control over his servants. Jean Claude was promised safe passage for all his people. John-Paul's actions have broken his Master's word. Philippe will want John-Paul's punishment to save face."

 

Anita looked at Damian in surprise. It was a long speech for him to make. Usually you had to drag information out of Damian one sentence at a time. Anita settled against Damian's chest, comfy wrapped in her servant's embrace. She drew a breath and the first twinges of hunger flared. Damian felt it too because his arms tightened even more. He turned his face into Anita's neck and nuzzled his nose against her. Anita sighed wondering what she was going to do now. She had planned on feeding the ardeur from a distance at the club. She needed the practice anyway, but there was another reason. She had made the decision not to feed at Miles compound, because she had not been sure what they would find once they arrived there. The thought of getting naked with that many strangers, strangers that were possible bad guys, was scary. But Anita knew she did not have that much longer to figure out a solution before the ardeur demanded its own actions. Damian breathed her name, "Anita."

 

Anita had known that this moment would eventually come. But how to explain it to Damian without hurting him any more than she already had? "Damian, no. I'm sorry, but I will not feed the ardeur off you." 

 

Damian drew back his face carefully blank. "Why not Anita? I am here and, I can not refuse you."

 

Anita had no idea how to explain to him her fears. She took a deep breath. "Damian you are already my servant, my servant through no fault of your own. I never meant for it to happen and I tried ignoring it. That was a mistake and now I am just trying not to screw up any worse. You know that all this servant shit is new to me and I am," Anita paused, she hated to use the "A" word, "I am afraid that if I were to feed from you some new metaphysical shit would reach up and bite me on the ass!" Anita ran her fingertips over the fine hairs on Damian's arms. Even now, while explaining her intention not to fuck him, she could not control the need to touch her skin to his. 

 

"I feel safe, secure in your arms. You know how valuable that is to me and I do not want to do anything to damage that." Anita looked at Damian and blinked at him in surprise! He had a little smirk on his face! "Shit!" she said, jerking out of his arms! "You jerk!" Here I am spilling my guts and you're laughing!" Anita jumped up and stood beside the bed glaring at him.

 

Damian wiped a pink-tinged tear from his eye and regarded his very angry mistress. "Anita, I am sorry but you were trying so hard at the beginning of that little speech to be diplomatic but there towards the end," he couldn't go on because he was laughing again! Damian reached up and seized her hand. He placed a gentle kiss on the knuckles. "I do thank you for your words and for the fact that you find comfort in my embrace."

 

Anita looked down at the laughing vampire. She could not remember ever seeing him so unguarded, so well, happy. "Okay that's great then, let's go find Asher." Anita headed for the door shaking her head. Just when she thought she had Damian figured out. "Come on, show me where they have taken John-Paul."

 

Anita opened the door and greeted her two very angry-looking bodyguards'. "What's up guys? Why the scowls?"

 

Merle answered. "Anita, I am sorry for not preventing the attack." 

 

Ah, Anita thought, now she got it! They were both mad for letting the fur ball get the jump on them! "Don't worry about it, Merle. I shouldn't have looked away. I know better." Anita looked at Bobby Lee. "What happened after I passed out?"

 

"Some of the Master's people grabbed John-Paul and took him off to some kind of torture room." Bobby Lee looked serious for a moment. "Girl, you never let that many strange were's that close to you!" 

 

Anita sighed, "Yeah I know Bobby Lee, and don't call me girl. You know where this room is?"

 

Bobby Lee told her that he did not but that they could find out. He looked positively gleeful at the prospect of getting that information.

 

"No, no, Bobby Lee, I am sure if we ask nicely someone will lead us to it." Anita almost laughed at the crestfallen look on his face.

 

They didn't need to torture or even ask someone as it turned out, for at the bottom of the stairs stood the Master himself. Anita looked at his face. He wore a calm façade but underneath that, a level of excitement was visible. "Ah, Ms. Blake, you are recovered? Please accept my most sincere apology for my servant's actions. Asher said you would want to be present during John-Paul's punishment. If you will come with me." 

 

Anita wondered what Asher was up to. She wasn't too thrilled to be included in the show! Her idea of a good time was not watching some guy get bloodied! Nevertheless, she didn't want the master vamp to know that. "Sure, lead the way." She said. For some reason, if you were not into torture it was considered a weakness! 

 

Damian touched Anita's arm. "I would like to stay up here Anita. I have seen the show before." Damian's face wore a black expression, but Anita could tell her didn't want to go down to the basement.

 

"Sure Damian, stay up here," she told him.

 

Philippe led them to a door right off the kitchen. It figures, Anita thought, all bad things happen in a basement. However, the room they entered down the stairs was not your ordinary basement. It was much scarier. The walls were painted a stark white with various chains and other torture devises hanging from them. The white walls had both old and new bloodstains. Anita wondered why white walls then thought what the hell. "Philippe why are the walls white?" 

 

Philippe looked at her in confusion. "Why so the blood shows of course!" 

 

Anita did not bother explaining her question. She realized that a psychopath thought everyone thought the same way they did! Anita saw Asher standing across the room blocking something hanging from the wall. She headed over towards him, not sure if she wanted to see what he was covering up. But it was too late. She saw him anyway. John-Paul was hanging nude his wrist and ankles in chains. Anita looked down at Asher's hands, which gripped a long black whip. Asher looked at Anita, a slight challenge in his eyes. Anita's gaze was confused as she stared back at him. Asher backed up and without warning swung the whip. Anita could not control her flinch. Asher danced the whip across the upper portion of John-Paul's body focusing on his neck and upper chest. The were tried to skirt back and forth trying to get out of the whip's path, but to no avail. The whip raised razor-thin bloody trails along John-Paul's neck and across his nipples. The ardeur responded to this sight.

 

Anita looked away, but looking at Asher was not helping. His eyes gleamed and his mouth was wet as if he had just run his tongue over his lips. Asher's hair, that spun gold hair, swirled and glistened under the bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. Anita's gaze traveled down Asher's back eyeing the muscles moving as he welded the whip. The muscles in his thighs stood out in leather relief as he braced his legs for more leverage. He looked savage but so in control, as if he had done this many times before.

 

Anita's breathing quickened and a line of moisture appeared on her upper lip. She clenched her fist then opened her hands to wipe damp palms on her leather covered legs. She looked back at John-Paul. A whimper had escaped his lips. Asher had moved the whip lower and was decorating John-Paul's stomach with bloody stripes. Asher looked back at Anita letting her see the hunger rising in his eyes. Next the whip caressed the were's thighs, running up and down the length of them, leaving blood-seeped slashes in its wake. Asher avoided the younger man's groin, but nor out of compassion. She didn't doubt that he was saving that for last. The whip raised welts all over the were's body. John-Paul did not ask or beg for mercy, no sound except the occasional whimper escaped his lips. But his body did the begging for him, twisting this way and that trying to evade the whip!

 

Anita was shaking but not from fear. She couldn't stop the fine tremors that were running through her body. She could feel Asher's hunger. Anita was there, inside Asher, as he welded the whip. She saw through his eyes the joy that each bloody stripe caused. Asher was feeding her these hungers and she didn't know how to stop it! Memories rushed through her head, visions of Asher welding the whip against others but also images of the whip falling on Asher's own body. Anita became aware of Philippe right behind her. As she acknowledged his presence, his hungers poured over her! She FELT his desire, for the blood, but also for the sex that was promised in every stroke of the whip. Anita heard his moan and felt him reach out to her. She stumbled away from him, her back hitting the wall. 

 

Anita looked up at Asher, her gaze desperate. She could not control the whimper that escaped her mouth or the need she was sharing with Asher.

 

Asher stared at Anita for a long moment, acknowledging her need, before turning back to John-Paul. "Philippe I do not think Monsieur John-Paul's payment is over."

 

John-Paul stared back at Asher with a frightened but excited expression on his face. Philippe drew closer to the wall, skirting around Anita. "I told you Asher. You may do what you wish as long as it does not permanent damage my cat."

 

Asher ignored John-Paul's efforts to pull away as he approached him. He dropped down to his knees and extending his tongue began licking at the blood that had dripped down the young man's legs. Anita wanted to look at the scene in horror but arousal dominated her senses. She could not catch her breath. Her chest felt tight and her body was moist and warm. 

 

"Damn it, Asher, what are you doing? Anita whispered, both arms around her stomach. 

 

Asher's tongue had moved up the were's legs licking at the wounds on his stomach. John-Paul was making mewing sounds deep in his throat. "Look ma cherie, Monsieur John-Paul likes it. Don't you?" Asher asked looking up into John-Paul's face. Asher did not wait for an answer but continued licking along the wounds made by the whip. By the time Asher had worked his way up to the young man's nipples, Anita was fighting for control with everything she had. She could taste need on the air! Asher's own need crawled through Anita's belly. The desire for blood and other darker things was thick in the room. The two bodyguards were backed in a corner looks of hunger plain on their faces. Now she knew what Asher intended. He was using the young man, forcing him from pain to pleasure. John-Paul's cries grew louder and his body strained against the wall. His face bore a look of intense pleasure. Anita's eyes traveled down his body to see him hard. The head of his arousal was weeping in his excitement. Asher sucked strongly upon the man's nipples, drawing fresh blood to the surface, exciting his own hungers to a feverish point. His lips and tongue moved down John Paul's body. He knelt and licked along the length of John Paul's cock causing the young man to cry out and arch his body closer to the vampires mouth. Asher looked back at Anita as if sensing her dismay and her fight for control. His eyes were challenging. Asher could feel the hunger rolling through the room and he fed it, just as he fed from the young man hanging before him.

 

Anita tried. She tried very hard to deny her hunger, to fight off the ardeur. But it had waited long enough! She could not fight the ardeur and Asher's hunger. Asher was giving her no choice. As John-Paul climaxed, the pressure burst over her and Anita soaked up the pleasure. She drew it deep, feeding richly off the mixture of lust and fear. Asher drew back putting space between him and the man hanging from the wall. He rose and approached Anita wiping his mouth as he did. Anita stepped away from the wall bumping into Philippe as she did so. She spun and looked at the other vampire. His pale eyes were drowning! Philippe response to what he had seen was obvious. She could feel him fighting for control. Anita stepped back further wrapping her arms around herself. She wanted to go to Asher and wrap herself around him. She wanted him thrusting deep in side her, filling her up. Jean-Claude was right. The ardeur could be fed from a distance but it was no where near as satisfying as the real thing. Anita's gaze swung around the room desperately searching for something safe for her eyes to rest on. She saw Bobby Lee and Merle and the look on their faces was like a bucket of ice water. They looked excited. To Anita this was just one more example in a long line of them. She was more monstrous than the monsters.

 

Refusing to give in to the desire still in the room, Anita turned towards the stairs. "Let's go I want to get back and check on the others." Anita glanced at the window high up on the wall. Damn, she thought, there was no way they could still get to the club tonight! Anita drew a shaky breath. She didn't think she could handle anything else. She had to get out of this basement! She deliberately ignored the hungry stares of the two vampires and the bodyguards'. "We need to get back, Bobby Lee." The two were's had followed Anita into the basement, but had stayed well back when the ardeur raised it's head. Anita glanced back once as she headed up the stairs. She quickly looked away; Philippe was feeding from the now silent John-Paul! Damian meet her at the door leading out of the basement but one look at her face silenced any comment he might have made.

 

The same white haired man led them to the waiting car. Anita slid in and tensed as Asher sat next to her. "Ma cherie?" he asked as he reached out to lay his hand on hers. Anita pulled back sharply! Asher looked at her for a moment, then pulled away going into that stillness that only the very old vampire's can. The ride back to Miles's compound was made in tense silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Anita jumped out of the car before it rolled to a full stop. She ignored Asher's sharp "Anita," walking past the living room filled with party guests and, going straight up to her room at the compound. Anita closed the door behind her, blocking out everything and everyone. She sat on the bed and buried her face into her hands. She heard the door open to the room next door followed by Asher's angry voice. Anita got up and locked the connecting door. She couldn't do or handle anything more tonight. 

 

She didn't know how long she sat there listening to Asher's argue with Damian, his voice sometimes lapsing into French. Anita couldn't hear the exact words Asher was using only the furious tone of his voice. Anita's head came up sharply. She heard new voices arguing with Asher. She couldn't believe her ears. It was Nathaniel and he was yelling! Anita had never heard him so angry or so forceful in expressing that anger! 

 

Nathaniel was blaming Asher for Micah not being rescued tonight. Anita could hear Merle's angry voice echoing what Nathaniel was saying. He must have told Nathaniel why Micah was not here. Nathaniel accused Asher of being jealous and not caring about anyone else, just about keeping Anita to himself. Anita also heard Damian's calm voice trying to restore order. Anita glared at the connecting door. Great she thought, now everyone knows what happened tonight! 

 

She got up and opened the door, banging it hard against the wall, silencing those in the room. "What the fuck is going on?" she snarled. Asher glared right back at her, his otherworldly power making his hair swirl and his eyes glow. Nathaniel and Asher were facing off while Damian stood close to Asher. Merle had stationed himself right behind Nathaniel while Jason lay on the bed eyeing everyone with what looked to be amusement. Obviously the rats had decided that the best place for them was outside the rooms, guarding the doors. 

 

Nathaniel looked at Anita his eyes bled gold. "It's his fault! Asher is to blame for the fact that Micah is still in the hands of that bitch Mara. If he hadn't been so selfish and full of himself, Micah would be here right now." Nathaniel accused. 

 

"I don't want to discuss this now Nathaniel." Anita said. She knew she had to get the leopards away from Asher and Damian or this could turn ugly real quick. Damian started towards her. But Anita stopped him with a raised hand. "No Damian. I do not want to calm down. I've had enough vampire shit to last me for a while." Anita looked at Nathaniel. "Come on Nathaniel, it's time for bed." 

 

Nathaniel growled, his eyes never leaving the pissed off vampire. "No! Not till he admits that he is jealous of Micah. He doesn't care if Micah is saved. He only came on this trip to be with you, Anita."

 

Anita looked at Asher. "Is that true Asher? Do you not care if Micah is returned to me?"

 

Asher glared. "What do you want me to say?" he spat. "Non, I do not care if the Nimir-Raj is returned. I wish him no harm, but do I wish he were not in your life? Yes!"

 

Anita could do nothing but stare at him. She hadn't expected this. She really hadn't. She knew that at one time Asher had been jealous of Micah. But that had been when Jean-Claude had first feed from Micah, and Asher had been denied Jean-Claude's affections. But that was no longer the case. Asher now shared a bed with her and Jean-Claude. Anita turned and pulling Nathaniel with her left the room. If she didn't get away from Asher right at that moment, she didn't know what she would do to him. Was she merely angry with Asher, or was she just disappointed? Anita had to admit, at least to her self that she was furious with him. If she had been any less pissed off she might have admitted that maybe she didn't have that right. Asher had made that very clear after the first time the three of them had been together. Jean-Claude had sat on the bed as Asher paced the room nude and furious. He had berated Anita for denying herself all that Jean-Claude could offer. He had not understood how Jean-Claude could cut himself off from pleasures that made their existence bearable. Asher had looked at Anita, his otherworldly powers making him even more stunning, and vowed that he would not hide what he was from her. 

 

Anita could admit to herself that this was the issue. She had grown used to Jean-Claude respecting her decision, not to have vampire powers used on her during sex. She just didn't like the fact that she lost control over herself when she was with Asher. It was her greatest fear. If you gave yourself to someone so completely, they had the power to really hurt you. They could leave you; discard you, just as her mother and fiancée had done. Jean-Claude had, during their entire relationship, allowed Anita to set rules. Asher refused to follow those rules. He would not limit himself or hide what he was, for her love. But no matter how much she might love Asher, she needed Micah. 

 

Anita had tried to argue herself into believing that you couldn't love three people at the same time. Now she realized that she could no longer deny it. It had taken Micah being kidnapped and facing god knows what for her to realize it. She loved Micah. Anita had come to depend so much on his support, his never-ending comfort, that when it was gone, it left a big hole in her. An emptiness that only Micah could fill. Anita thought that Jean-Claude had accepted this. He seemed to anyway. But she had had no idea that Asher felt the way he did about Micah's presence in her life. Anita didn't notice the tears that fell from her eyes. Nathaniel heard them slide down her cheek, but did not speak. He just wrapped her tighter in his embrace. Anita cried silently. She didn't know where she went from here. She loved Asher, but she also loved and needed Micah. 

 

Nathaniel licked the wetness from her cheek. "Don't think anymore Anita. Go to sleep," he said.

 

Anita breathed deeply drawing the scent of the pard close to her. She let her mind ease, as thoughts of forest and fur following her into sleep. 

 

Anita ran through a dark forest. Branches slapped at her as she dodged fallen limbs and rocks. Anita looked down. Black paws raced through unknown territory. Something was out there. Something that was chasing her! She ran faster. The leopard's chest heaved with the force of its breathing. Which way? The leopard's ears perked, the others were getting closer! Their smell was heavy in the air. They didn't want to let him get away. Anita's brow wrinkled, him? Anita could feel ever emotion that ran through the leopard's body. The leopard heard the others crash through the underbrush behind him. He took off. Weaving in out, racing across the forest, desperate to get away! The leopard ran as fast as he could. Where was she? He had to find her! Suddenly the leopard was knocked off his feet! A heavier body pinning him to the ground. Another seized his throat. It was over they had found him. In the leopards mind, one name was screamed out. "Anita!"

 

Anita woke gasping, "Micah!" Her voice shattered the silence of the room, waking Nathaniel. Anita's body was shaking and covered in sweat. She didn't know if the dream had been real or just a nightmare. Micah had been alive and in leopard form, but what had they done to him when he was caught? Was he still okay? Anita climbed over Nathaniel and ignoring his look of concern, made her way to the bathroom. Damn it, she told her reflection. Get mad! Don't you dare cry! Anita didn't know what had happened, how she had ended up in Micah's mind. But she had her earlier question answered. Micah was being held against his will and knew she was looking for him!

 

Nathaniel knocked on the bathroom door. "Anita, Merle says that John-Paul guy is down stairs and wants to talk to you." 

 

Anita growled at the door. "What's he want Nathaniel?"

 

Anita heard Nathaniel talking to Merle. Then he came back to the door. "He says that he wants to talk to you about Micah."

 

Anita came out of the bathroom. "You can go back to bed Nathaniel. I'll be back," she said, pulling on her jeans, but leaving her sleep shirt on. The Browning went in the bellyband that she almost hadn't packed

 

Nathaniel wrapped himself in a blanket "Can I go down with you?" he asked.

 

Anita took his hand. "Sure. Come on Merle, let's see what the little creep wants."

 

Anita walked into the living room to see the wereleopard pacing in front of the fireplace. He was moving stiffly. Even a wereleopard couldn't heal quickly the punishment he had borne. He looked to be in a lot of pain. She thought she might be glad. She sat in a corner of the sofa drawing her legs up under her but with the butt of her Browning in easy reach. Nathaniel lay down with his head in her lap while Merle stationed himself at the door, arms crossed over his impressive chest. John-Paul eyed Merle uneasily as he sat across from Anita. He stared at Nathaniel. Wrapped in a blanket all that was visible of him was the long braid of auburn hair and a pair of lavender colored eyes. Nathaniel blinked sleepily back at John-Paul. 

 

"What do you want John-Paul?" Anita asks drawing his attention back to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Anita watched the wereleopard John-Paul move stiffly towards the sofa. Anita could tell that he was still in a lot of pain from his earlier punishment. She thought she was glad for that. John-Paul sat down gingerly. His eyes fell on Nathaniel lying curled up in Anita's lap, the only thing visible on him was his lavender eyes. John-Paul's gaze was focused there for so long that Anita had to repeat her question to regain his attention. "What do you want John-Paul?" she asked. 

 

John-Paul reluctantly met Anita's eyes. "I came to apologize, Ms. Blake. I had no cause to attack you the way I did. I was jealous, Ms. Blake, jealous of what Micah now had."

 

Anita nodded at him. "Okay, maybe I'll buy that, but that still doesn't tell me what you want from me."

 

John-Paul drew a deep breath and looked down at his clenched hands. "I want to help. I want to help get Micah out of Mara's clutches."

 

"Why?" Anita asked, stroking a hand up and down Nathaniel's blanket covered arms.

 

John-Paul didn't answer right away. He appeared to be struggling with something. He got more and more distressed as the silence dragged on.

 

"Come on, John-Paul. You have to give me a damn good reason to trust anything you say. How do I know that your not here at your Nimir-Ra's request?" Anita demanded.

 

John-Paul's head shot up a look of horror on his face. "She is NOT my Nimir-Ra! I have left the pard! I wouldn't help that bitch under any circumstances! There are nine of us that left. We couldn't stand it anymore. The Master of City is giving us refuge. He and the other shifter groups in the city know what Mara is capable of, what she has already done. She has brought a lot of unwanted attention to the supernatural community. Attention from police and the community leaders of the city. If she keeps up her behavior, she is going to get all the preternatural creatures of Cincinnati banished, if not outright killed."

 

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you would risk your own neck for Micah." Anita asked.

 

John-Paul struggled to get himself back under control. He was so upset that he was leaking all over Anita and Nathaniel. Nathaniel had sat up and was sniffing the air. He gave a low growl at the upset wereleopard sitting across from him. Anita ran a hand down Nathaniel's back. "It's okay, Nathaniel," she soothed drawing him back against her. 

 

"I'm sorry," John-Paul said. "I owe Micah, Ms. Blake. Micah probably thinks that it was me who betrayed his presence in the city to Mara." His gaze implored Anita to believe him. "But I didn't, I swear it. I don't know how she found out that Micah was back. But she did and she took him."

 

"Why would Micah think you betrayed him, John-Paul?" Anita asked. She didn't trust this guy at all! She also bet Micah had a damn good reason for thinking him capable of betrayal.

 

John-Paul looked miserable. He didn't meet her eyes now. "Because I did betray him once. Mara tricked me into giving up Micah's hiding place once, and the consequences were disastrous."

 

"Let me get this straight. You betrayed him before and something terrible happened, but you didn't betray him this time and something terrible happened. Why should I believe you?" Anita asked.

 

"Mara lied to me last time. I didn't know what Micah was hiding. Mara is crazy! That's why I got away from her. I wouldn't turn my worst enemy over to her; there's no way I'd give up Micah again! I learned my lesson, believe me. It cost me Micah's friendship and the respect of most of the pard. I couldn't give in to her again." John-Paul implored Anita to believe him.

 

"Tell me what happened, John-Paul," she ordered.

 

"Mara is powerful Ms. Blake. She was my maker, and I was," John-Paul paused. "I was in love with her for a long time, at least until I met Micah." 

 

Anita knew that she did not want to hear about Micah and Mara, or Micah and John-Paul but she had asked for the story so she stayed quiet. 

 

John-Paul continued. "Micah petitioned the pard when he moved to Cincinnati. None of us knew the details just that Mara went and met with him and the next day he showed up. She was attracted to him from the first. We had alphas but Micah was a little more than that. Mara called him her leoparde lionnne. When I got mad at the endearment, she started calling me her lion passant. I am not stupid, Ms. Blake. I know what the names mean, but it wouldn't have done any good to challenge her about them. Anyway, she was right. Micah was our protector right from the beginning. Everyone loved him. He made even the weakest feel loved and wanted. Micah is also the most laid back guy I have ever met." John-Paul gave a short laugh. "Some of the alpha's tested him from the first, he looks so feminine that they thought he might be an easy mark. But they soon learned differently."

 

John-Paul's eyes moved from Anita's to scan the room. They rested briefly on Nathaniel again before moving to Merle and back again. Anita glanced over at Merle with a raised brow. He shrugged indicating he didn't know what to make of John-Paul either. John-Paul took a deep breath. "Mara couldn't stay in one bed. She needed variety, she claimed," John-Paul said with a sneer in his voice. He looked back at Anita.

 

"I hated it. She'd tell you she loved you and then she'd go out and fuck the next guy she met." John-Paul laughed bitterly. "Hell just about every guy in town has had her. That includes your werewolf host." Anita had kind of already figured out this bit of information for herself. Miles's voice and comments about Mara had been based on a touch more than casual familiarity. But she didn't interrupt.

 

"While Mara didn't believe in fidelity for herself, she damn sure expected it for her leopards. Her lovers were hers, no one else's. She also was very fanatical about her leopards only dating other leopards. Even though she didn't follow that rule either."

 

Anita couldn't believe this shit. She looked at John-Paul. "So that's what this is all about. You were fucking jealous! You betrayed Micah because Mara preferred him in her bed?"

 

John-Paul jumped up oblivious to his injuries and took a step closer to Anita. Merle gave a warning growl and straightened from his slouch against the wall. "Sit back down little cat," he warned.

 

John-Paul locked eyes with Merle and moved back to his seat slowly. He sat back down and turned to glare at Anita. "Despite what you think, Ms. Blake, I wasn't kicked out of Mara's bed, even when there were other people in it! On the contrary, she required my active participation and Micah was a frequent bedmate." 

 

Anita looked at him with calm eyes. He had thought to shock her. He had no idea. 

 

John-Paul looked disappointed in her reaction or lack there of. He got even angrier. He spat his next comments like bullets. "I didn't give a shit who Mara let between her legs! But she didn't deserve Micah, him I cared about. Micah was above all the petty backstabbing and jealousy that went on among the other males that shared Mara's bed. He was my friend right from the first. He listened to me." 

 

Jesus Christ she thought, so that's it. He was in love with Micah! Anita knew she wasn't keeping a blank face now, but she couldn't help it. She hadn't seen this one coming.

 

John-Paul laughed at the look on Anita's face. He leaned back and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "It didn't surprise me that Micah had become Nimir-Raj. He was powerful even before he left here. He was good for the pard the short time he stayed. If it hadn't been for Mara and that damn human girl, he'd still be here."

 

Anita looked hard at him. "What human girl?"

 

"Mara was always power hungry and selfish, but she got worse. At first, she was good for the leopards. She gave us a home. Before Mara organized, the leopard's into a pard the group was scattered throughout the city. Victims to any and all who wanted them. Mara was a good Nimir-Ra. She protected us from the human and nonhuman predators. Well, at least as long as they did not interfere with her pleasures. Mara's pleasures always came first. But I guess something happened. I don't know maybe between her and Miles. She had been seeing him at the time. She started talking about how the other were's in town slighted the pard and thought us beneath them. She became obsessed with raising our numbers. She began recruiting out of towners heavily. But that didn't seem to help. She became weird. She would talk about how the vampires and wolves were contaminating the city, spreading their kind. This, she said, was being done so that they could take over and destroy the leopards or worse have us as toys."

 

John-Paul shook his head. "I don't know where she got her ideas. We had never had any problems with the vampires or the wolves after Mara took over. I thought we were lucky. I mean I had heard about other cities and the problems the groups had coexisting, and compared with them, we had no problems. However, Mara disagreed. She wanted control and she wanted to be the biggest and baddest shifter group in Cincinnati. She started issuing all these rules. No working for outsiders, no dating outsiders, no contact at all except through her. She isolated us. Any infraction was punished savagely. There was a young man who went to law school. He clerked for a werewolf. Mara told him to quit. When he didn't," John-Paul's eyes lowered and his voice shook. "When he refused to quit, she had him blinded, and it was done in such a way that he wouldn't heal. She scared us, Ms. Blake. She really scared us. Micah freaked. He confronted her. She got so mad she was spitting at him. I do not know what he said or did, maybe it was the look on his face, but she ordered the alpha's to take him. They chained him up in the basement for a week. He was kept in total darkness without food or water. I begged Mara to let him go. I promised that I would talk to him, get him to see what he did wrong. Hell, I would have said anything to get him out of there. It worked. She released him and told me that he was my responsibility now. I took care of him, nursed him back. I told him we would find a way. I promised him that I would back him in anything he wanted to do. I meant it Ms. Blake! Micah wouldn't tell me what he was planning, just to be ready."

 

"What happened then? Why did you betray him to her?" Anita asked.

 

John-Paul was crying now. He could not seem to help himself. "Mara was happy with the out of state recruiting. She decided to speed up the process. She gave orders, orders that stunned us all. She said that we were going to infect anyone who meets certain standards. It was crazy. She was nuts! She created a checklist for the type of people she wanted infected. Their looks, height, weight, and even occupation were listed. She said the club would be the perfect hunting ground. That's what she called it, a hunt. None of us could do it, we just couldn't. Weeks went bye without a new recruit and Mara got more and more agitated. Finally, she told us that we were useless, weak, and that she was going to do it herself. She sneered at us and said that maybe after we saw her do it, we would find our courage. We didn't know what to do Ms. Blake. We couldn't go to the police, they'd issue an order of execution, and if the other groups found out, they would kill us all outright."

 

John-Paul struggled to get control of himself. "Micah said we couldn't stand by and let this happen. I ask him what he was going to do. Micah said he was going to the wolves and vampires for help. That maybe they would punish Mara and leave the rest of us alone if we warned them what she was up to." John-Paul looked away from Anita's face. "I know what he told me should have caused some feeling for Mara. After all, she was my maker and lover. But I hated her at this point, and I loved Micah. I would have gone along with anything he said. However, Mara upped the ante. One night she brought back this young girl. Just to party, she told her. You could almost see the madness shinning out of Mara's eyes. The girl was young, maybe 20 years old at most. We all recognized her. She hung out at the club a lot. Mara showed the girl off as if she was a prized horse or something. She had her arms around her and was introducing her around. I could tell the girl was wasted, she just kept giggling. Micah pulled me to the side and told me he wasn't going to allow this to happen. He wanted me to distract Mara while he got the girl out of there. I told Mara I needed to talk to her. I went into the bedroom with her and told her I wanted her to stop seeing other guys. I didn't really give a shit any more what she did, but it was all I could think of. I was wishing that Micah would come back and get me out of there. Mara just sat there laughing at me."

 

John-Paul got up to pace the room. It was as if his thoughts would not let him sit still any longer. "Mara went crazy when she found the girl gone. She sent all of us out to find Micah and the girl. By morning when they were still missing, she was frightening. She called me into her room. Ms. Blake, if you could have seen the look on her face, it was the scariest thing I have ever seen. She told me that when she found Micah, she was going to kill him. She looked me right in the eye and told me what she was going to do to him. She described in detail the damage she planned to do to him. That she also would let her, pet leopard enforcers have some fun with Micah. She told me that when she was finished with him, there wouldn't be enough left to want. Then she would grant him death. But she said if I told her where they were right now, she wouldn't kill him. I believed her! I knew what she was capable of and she knew Micah was my weakness." John-Paul came and kneeled right in front of Anita. Merle moved towards the distressed were, but stopped at Anita's raised hand.

 

"I made her promise, Ms. Blake, promise me she wouldn't kill him. Then I told her where he was." John-Paul dropped his head. His shoulders were shaking.

 

Anita couldn't help the surge of pity she felt for him. "What happened,?" she asked softly.

 

John-Paul met her eyes again. His face was wet and his eyes, desolate. "She killed the girl right in front of Micah. She had some of the others hold him while the girl begged and pleaded. Then she slit her throat. She had Micah thrown back downstairs. She told him that I had betrayed him. I told her where he and the girl were, she said. Micah would not look at me. He wouldn't eat what I snunk to him. He just sat there in the dark staring at nothing. Mara didn't keep him down there as long as the first time. I guess she figured that she had broken him. He acted that way. He wouldn't speak to any of us and he did everything she told him. She made me watch them together, Ms. Blake. Though how he could manage arousal knowing how he felt amazed me. She would laugh at me and ask what I would do for Micah's touch. I'd watch her hands and mouth glide over Micah's skin and I'd remember my hands and mouth traveling that skin. I cannot even begin to describe how much I hate that bitch, Ms. Blake. This torture went on for about a month. Gradually the watch and attention on Micah relaxed. Then one day he was gone. He left no note and no one had any idea where he disappeared. I went a little insane I think. I accused Mara of killing him and getting rid of his body. I tore up the entire house. I honestly thought he was dead. Then I got a brief note from him asking that I keep his stuff safe and that when he was settled he would retrieve it. I left her, Ms. Blake. I went to the Master of City and asked him for protection, promising him anything he wanted in return. Some of the others left, a little at a time. I haven't had any contact with Mara since the day I left. I hear things from time to time, but I stay out of her way and for the most part, she has left me alone. Though it took warnings from the other groups in town before she would. They let her know that if she continued on her path of infecting unwilling humans, she would be killed."

 

John-Paul got up of his knees and went back to the couch. "For a long time I had honestly thought I'd never see Micah again. You can imagine my surprise and yes, happiness, when he called about six months ago. He told me that he was living in St. Louis and that he was happy. That's all he would say. Then he called a couple of weeks ago and said he was coming back to get his stuff and wanted to know if I had kept it. I told him it was at a storage bin and arranged to meet him there. Was I surprised at hearing from him, yes, but what surprised me even more was the fact that he held no grudge. He sounded happy to talk to me and happy that he was going to see me. Ms. Blake, I will admit it, I was suspicious. I didn't trust him, but I couldn't deny that I wanted to see him again. So I went and met him. We hugged as if nothing had happened. We had dinner together and that's when he told me about you."

 

Anita looked at him in surprise. This whole conversation was getting weird. She didn't understand what Micah had been doing. She knew him. No way could he have forgiven and forgotten what he had been through. Never had he shown her such weakness. He wasn't as blood thirsty as she or even Jean-Claude, but he had his limits. Limits that couldn't be crossed. This was definitely one of those limits.

 

John-Paul looked at her with something like amazement. His eyes also held mute appeal, an appeal of hope. "He told me how you took care of your leopards. He told me how much you care and love them, Ms. Blake. He said that you were the kind of mate that he had always hoped for. Micah said that he felt safe with you and that finally he had found his home."

 

Anita jumped off the couch. She felt her chest getting tight. A fine trembling invaded her muscles. Anita could feel the blood pumping through her veins. Red-hot pokers began stabbing behind her eyes. Nathaniel had risen as well and tried to put his arms around her. She shook him off. Anita could feel herself losing control. Never, never had she felt like this. She felt like she had no control. The enemy had no face yet. Anita had never been one for waiting for a fight and this not knowing was killing her. Hearing what this bitch had done was filing her mind with images she couldn't stop. Her vision blurred and she turned towards the door. John-Paul's voice stopped her.

 

"Ms. Blake, I know where Mara is keeping him. I can help you get him out."

 

Anita did not turn. She did not slow down. She brushed past Merle. She didn't even hear Nathaniel's, Merle's, or John-Paul's voices calling after her. She was blind, shut down, the static white noise covered everything. She was in her killing place. Now to find Mara, then kill her.


	9. Chapter 9

Anita stood in the foyer, not sure what direction to take to escape. Behind her was the very room she escaped from. Anita blinked at the staircase beside her, no, that was the vampire she wanted to avoid. Anita turned striding for the front door. She didn't know where she was going but surely, the woods around the compound would provide a few minutes reprieve. Anita knew suddenly that the friends and loved ones in the room behind her were not safe from her unless she got out of that house. Anita's eyes gleamed in the darkness. She could hear the call of the night birds. She could smell the tree's and their leaves. She could hear all the night rustling that was so common in the woods. Rage sharpened her senses even more. Honing them to predatory state. Anita could almost imagine smaller prey running from the threat she represented. Memories, not her own, swept through her mind. The thrill of the chase, the bringdown, the kill. She could almost taste the hot coppery flesh. Anita felt her beast rise from it's sleep. Need uncurled itself in her stomach. The memories fueled her hunger. Her body moving stealthily, already in hunter mode. Anita stopped, turning her head sharply from left to right. Her chest was rising and falling as if she had just run a marathon and her breathing was far too shallow. Damn it, she thought, get a hold of yourself before you pass out! Anita licked her dry lips, her nostrils flaring at a new smell. It was the smell of pack, fur, and lukoi. But not her lukoi, a different wolf was in the forest with her. 

 

Miles stepped out from behind a tree. He was nude and breathing heavily. He didn't make a sound. Anita stood tense, not sure if she should run or stay. Miles took a step forward and Anita flinched not sure if it was fear or hunger she was fighting. Anita tried to keep her eyes on his face. But they slowly traveled down his body anyway. His skin gleamed with a light sheen of moisture. His shoulders were broad without the muscular build of Richard's. He was lean with long runner's legs. Anita felt her face burn hot. He was hard, flat against his stomach. Anita's eyes flew back up to his. His eyes were gold. His beast looked back at her as if it couldn't decide whether to fuck her or eat her. Anita knew running was out of the question. Even with her abilities, she couldn't outrun an ulfric. Miles drew nearer. He stopped almost chest to chest. Miles took a deep breath almost as if he was drawing her scent deep inside. Anita flinched as his lips came into contact with her neck. His mouth was cold, but his breath was scalding hot. She could feel his energy along the front of her body, brushing against her like a warm wind. The feel of that warm energy was familiar only the scent was new. Unconsciously she leaned into him. Anita could feel her beast responding to the ulfric. It liked what it felt. Anita struggled to push those feelings down. No, she thought, this is not right! Her eyes locked on the pulse pounding in his neck. The vein like a blue map running up the side of his neck beckoned her. Anita's beast floated up drawn by the other man's energy. For a moment, while she still could think, Anita was afraid. She remembered her and Richards's beasts upon their first contact, fighting and clawing at each other trying to establish dominance. But her need, unfamiliar and therefor uncontrollable, wouldn't let her back away. 

 

Her mouth, teeth, and tongue attacked Miles neck. His skin was warm and salty under her tongue. Anita swept her tongue over the pulse, feeling it pound under her mouth. Her teeth bit down, meat and blood filling her mouth. Miles breathing grew ragged. His lips left her own neck and he tensed liked he was going to pounce. He hissed, his arms wrapping around Anita's body drawing her tighter against him. A shudder ran through his body. He titled his head giving her greater access to his neck. Miles moved his hands down, cupping Anita's ass. He pulled her sharply against him. Anita didn't let go of his neck but wrapped her legs around his hips in order to maintain her hold on him. He ground his cock against her crotch, hearing her groan but not caring if it was pleasure or pain inspired. Miles ran one hand between her legs forcing the leather of her pants to rub against her most sensitive areas. His fingers pressed the leather tight against her clit causing her to arch and press against his hardness. Miles cried out, startling Anita back into consciousness. She pulled back sharply, alarmed at how far this had gone. She began to struggle, even knowing that both lychanthropes and vampires found struggling exciting. Miles growled and tightened his arms even more. Anita threw back her head and gave a sharp cry, "Let me go!"

 

Anita wrenched herself out of Miles' embrace, landing on her hands and knees. Anita threw back her head a growl issuing from her own throat. Her blood smeared mouth curled back in a snarl. Anita scrambled on hands and knees backwards away from the aroused werewolf. Cold arms suddenly wrapped around her drawing her back against a cold body. Anita saw a flash of gold hair and heard the sounds of fighting. She heard snarls and smelled fresh blood. But Damian drew her tighter against him and she felt the hunger recede. Calmness surrounded her. She felt her heart slow, her body settle. Her beast slid back, content at the moment with its feeding. Blood red hair covered her face and a voice whispered, "Its okay, its okay." 

 

Suddenly Miles voice broke through the clearing. "Enough," he said, climbing stiffly to his feet. Asher rose facing the ulfric. His body tensed to strike again. Asher's eyes had bled ice blue and his hair floated around his body. His power electrified the clearing causing Anita's breath to catch. This much power so soon after fighting her own caused pain.

 

"Asher, no, that's enough," she said. Anita struggled to speak through the energy flooding the clearing. "It's my fault, not his, let him go."

 

Asher turned to glare at her. His face thin, bones sharp, the predator showing clearly. "Non! The wolf oversteps himself." 

 

Anita looked up at Asher from the safety of Damian's arms. "It is my fault, Asher. I didn't push him away. It is not his fault that he misunderstood my actions." Anita tried to control her rising anger. She was embarrassed and angry was much better than embarrassment, but Damian's arms didn't allow her the comfort of anger.

 

"I couldn't control the hunger, Asher. Let it go." Anita struggled to rise. Damian helped her to her feet. Anita was so uncomfortable. Miles was still standing there, nude with blood all down his chest. Damn she hated to apologize! But she couldn't afford to piss the ulfric off any more than she had already. They might still need his help getting Micah out. Plus, Richard would just love it if she ruined the new relations with the Cincinnati pack. Anita turned to Miles. "I am sorry for the misunderstanding. I did not intend to feed off you." Shit, she thought, am I going to have to offer him my neck now?

 

Miles searched her face. "You didn't intend on sharing flesh, Ms. Blake? I felt your beast calling mine. Your beast was putting off scent, Ms. Blake. How can that be if you are mated? You are here to free your Nimir-Raj, correct?"

 

Crap, Anita thought. She was going to have to offer some type of explanation. Anita wasn't too sure about the scent comment. The only other time she had heard that she was putting off a scent was when she was channeling Rania in Tennessee and had challenged Richard to reclaim her as his lupa. Was the part she carried of Richards's beast no longer mated with his beast? "No, Miles I didn't mean to offer myself that way. I carry a piece of Richard's beast as well as my own. What you felt was his piece of me not Micah's. It was the blood lust you felt. I lost control of it in my anger." Anita deliberately ignored the scent issue. No way was she going there.

 

Miles appeared thoughtful. "Then I accept your apology, Ms. Blake. I offer my own as well since it appears I misread the situation." 

 

Anita didn't like the look on his face. He was thinking a lot more than he was saying. But she wanted away from him. Anita took hold of Damian's hand. "The wereleopard, John-Paul, says he knows where Micah is being held. Will you still help us get him out?"

 

Miles stepped away from Asher. The former looked even more pissed that everyone was ignoring him. "I will stand by my promise. Drivers will be provided. But you and yours will have to do any fighting that may be come about." 

 

"Okay," Anita said. She turned and drawing Damian with her headed back towards the house. "Come on Asher, I want to talk to John-Paul again." Asher stalked past her and Damian, ignoring her comment.

 

Miles started walking with them. He appeared oblivious to his nudity. Anita was glad to see that he wasn't excited anymore. "The gold one appears mad at you, Ms. Blake."

 

Anita glared at Asher's rigid back. "Yeah, well, he'll get over it." Damian's hand tightened on hers. She looked up at him with a questioning look. Damian ignored that, but Anita could tell he wasn't happy about something; she just didn't have the time or inclination to find out what.

 

The front door of the house had been left open for them. Asher was nowhere in sight as they entered the foyer. Anita turned to Damian. "It's almost dawn. Why don't you and Asher bed down. I'll talk to you both about what to expect when you rise."

 

Damian didn't argue. There were some things about having a vampire servant that she liked, Anita thought. Anita watched him as he climbed the stairs. She could feel Merle's, Nathaniel's, and John-Paul's eyes on her through the open door of the living room. But for the moment she ignored them. "Miles, again I am sorry for what happened in the woods. Hopefully by tomorrow night we will be out of your hair."

 

Miles appeared amused. "Don't worry about it, Ms. Blake. I will say goodnight now. You can fill me in tomorrow on what your plans are. As for being in my hair as you put it, it has been a pleasure I assure you." So saying Miles lifted one of Anita's hands and placed a kiss along the knuckles. He then headed towards the rear of the house. Anita had to admit, while the hand kissing thing didn't impress her, how could it after having a centuries old French vampire do it, the rear view as he left was impressive. 

 

Anita turned back toward the living room. She saw the concerned look on Merle's face and interrupted any comment he could make. "It's not my blood."

 

Merle still didn't look happy, but he knew better than to push it. Anita had long ago drawn the lines on what she would tolerate from the muscle. Anita stopped short just in side the room. Nathaniel had moved from his sofa to John-Paul's. The two of them were sitting close together and John-Paul was stroking Nathaniel's hair. Anita looked at Nathaniel with a raised brow. "Comfy, Nathaniel?"

 

Nathaniel ignored the tone and question. "Are you all right, Anita?"

 

Anita wearily plopped down across from them. It was almost dawn and there were still plans that needed to be made. "John-Paul, you will stay here until we get Micah out." Anita didn't look at him as she ordered this, but kept eye contact with Merle. Merle gave a nod to indicate that her orders were received and understood. John-Paul would stay in their sights until after the rescue mission; no opportunity for betrayal would be available. 

 

Next Anita turned to Nathaniel. "Nathaniel go on up to bed. I'll be there shortly." Again, no opportunity for response was offered. Anita had had enough. It was time for action and for once, everyone had better obey her orders. It wasn't often that she took advantage of her various statuses, but this was one of those moments. Nathaniel must have sensed this because he got up and rewrapped himself in the blanket. He headed out the door and upstairs without a word. John-Paul looked at Anita, his gaze uncertain.

 

"Okay, John-Paul, I want to know everything about where Micah is being held." Anita looked at Merle. He closed and locked the door, the bolt sliding home echoing in the charged atmosphere.


	10. Chapter 10

Anita surveyed the house through the blackened windows of the van. The vehicle had been provided by Miles and now carried Micah's rescue crew. They had waited until about 9:00 pm before arriving at the address John-Paul provided. This allowed some of the leopards in the house to go to work at the club. He had said that after the leopards had left for work, there would still be about 30 left in the house. The pard numbered around 47, but out of that 47, only five were strong enough to qualify as enforcers. Mara's fear of stronger males kept the number of alphas down. John-Paul said that the house would be guarded but that the number of actual guards would be small, possible only one or two around the outside of the house. He had also volunteered to stay behind and watch Nathaniel. When Merle glared that idea down, John-Paul had complained that they didn't need him now that he had provided plans to the house. 

 

Anita's stare was enough to shut him up. That and her one statement, "You're going." She wanted him close just in case he had decided to double cross them. Then he could be the first casualty. Anita's plan was simple. Go in with guns drawn and any resistance would be met with said guns. She was through screwing around. Anita had picked only shooters to accompany her. Everyone else was already at the airport. She wanted to leave this city as soon as she had Micah. 

 

Most of the day had been spent going over the floor plan of the house. The house was two stories with a full basement. The neighbors were 15 feet away, close enough to hear gunfire. That meant that the rescue had to be quick. John-Paul was betting that since Mara held Micah, there were probably at least two guards. A couple of the guards would have gone with the leopards to the club that left possibly only one to deal with once inside the house. Mara always kept captives and wayward pard members she wanted to punish in the basement. John-Paul said Micah would be in that room in a cage. He said that the room held six cages, three on each side. The bars of the cages were made of iron with an overlay of silver.

 

John-Paul had gotten keys to the front door, but the door leading to the cages in the basement was a coded one. Mara was the only person who knew the code to open the door and she changed it frequently. The coded door posed a problem for Anita and the others. But Bobby Lee had went on a little expedition with one of Miles' wolves and came back promising that when it was time, the door would open. Anita wanted to demand he tell her how, but he looked so pleased with himself she didn't have the heart. She did tell Bobby Lee that if he didn't get the door open she would use his head as a battering ram.

 

The van was parked about 25 feet away from the house. Mara's house was the last one on the street before you entered a large public park. They had chosen a spot in the dark park where the van would be concealed. Anita looked at Bobby Lee and nodded her head. Bobby Lee and Merle got out of the van. They were in charge of the outside guards. Anita and the others waited 3 minutes according to plan and then made their way towards the house. Bobby Lee and Merle met them on the south side of the house. Bobby Lee flashed a grin to indicate their success. Anita didn't really give a damn what they had done to the two guards. She was just glad it was done quietly.

 

Anita, Jamil, Claudia, and John-Paul headed for the front, while Bobby Lee and Merle went around to the rear. Anita gripped her Browning, welcoming its familiar feel in her hand. Jamil and Claudia shared feral grins at Anita's actions. John-Paul squeezed between the two and pulled out a key to the front door.

 

"Quietly, John-Paul." Anita ordered.

 

John-Paul looked at her. His gaze was tumultuous. "What about the others?" he asked. Anita could tell that John-Paul was scared. He didn't know what Anita had planned for the leopards inside. He may have left them behind in his desire for safety, but he still cared about them.

 

Jamil leaned close to the were, invading his space. "They'll get in, don't worry." 

 

John-Paul's hands shook as he tried to open the door. Anita didn't say a word. She let Claudia squeeze the scared leopard's shoulder as a warning to hurry. Anita's mind was totally focused on the task at hand. She needed Micah back. She issued orders and gave no time for arguments or questions. Luckily the group traveling with her realized that pushing her or questioning any decisions would be very bad.

 

John-Paul stepped back as Jamil swept in the door. He moved fast with guns drawn. Anita followed him with Claudia behind her. She wasn't to happy about being sandwiched in the middle but when she had voiced a complaint all the muscle had turned to glare at her. Anita was used to being the first one through the door. She still wasn't comfortable about risking someone else's skin. On the other hand, she was trying to keep it together until she had Mara in sight. The need for blood payment, Mara's preferably, was pressing in on her. Anita didn't care that after tonight she might leave another group leaderless. She had been pushed to far. Too many things had happened on this trip, things that had frightened her, disturbed her. It was time for someone to pay.

 

Anita stepped out from behind Jamil and surveyed the startled faces staring back at them from the living room. The room was large, with several sofas and chairs. The TV was on and about 11 people were spread out across the various furniture. Utter chaos erupted. Then John-Paul stepped through the open door. Anita thought it was the surprise of his appearance that silenced the room. Anita let her arctic gaze rest on each of the occupants of the room. 

 

Coldly she said, "We are not here for you. Stay out of our way and won't be hurt." Merle and Bobby Lee appeared in another open door to the living room.

 

Bobby Lee surveyed the people in the room. "This floor is clear."

 

One young man stood up slowly. He held his hands out at his sides, showing the proper amount of caution. The wereleopard was tall about 6'2". He had that all American boy look, which he used to his advantage now. "What do you want here?"

 

Anita looked at the young man. "You have something of mine. Where is Micah Callahan?"

 

The young man glanced eyeing the guns carefully. "Micah told us that his Nimir-Ra would be coming to rescue him. Some didn't believe him, but I did. Micah never lied to us before. Besides, you're the Executioner. Everyone knows you never bluff." The young blond looked at Anita searching her eyes for something. "I'm right, aren't I? You're Anita Blake?" At Anita's nod, he continued. "Please don't hurt any of the leopards in this room, Ms. Blake. We had nothing to do with taking Micah. We can't stop Mara. My name is Alex."

 

Anita looked at the mostly young fearful people in the room. They had defiantly tensed up at the identity of the intruders. "Well Alex, like I said you all stay up and out of the way and you won't get hurt. Now where is he?"

 

Alex looked at John-Paul. "John-Paul can show you where he is. Can't you, John-Paul?" The look he was giving the other leopard was not friendly.

 

Anita could understand the animosity. John-Paul had deserted them. Instead of staying and fighting Mara, he had run to the Master of the City for help and protection.

 

John-Paul looked away from their accusing stares. "Come on Anita, this way."

 

"Wait," Bobby Lee said. "How many are down there?"

 

Alex looked at John-Paul when he answered. "Mara has Steven and Clarissa down there now with her."

 

John-Paul let out a gasp. He looked sick. "Steven and Clarissa, as in Philippe's Steven and Clarissa?" he asked Alex, incredulous.

 

"Yes," Alex answered. 

 

Anita defiantly didn't like the slight smirk on Alex's face. "And they are?" 

 

"Steven is one of Philippe's lieutenant's and Clarissa. Oh, god, Clarissa is Philippe's human servant. I swear I didn't know about this!" John-Paul closed his eyes, panic evident in his drawn features.

 

Anita looked at Asher her gaze ice cold. Asher shook his head. "Non, ma cherie. You must not kill the servant. We must let Philippe handle this. You must promise me."

 

Anita just returned his gaze. "We'll see, Asher, we'll see." Asher and Damian both looked worried at Anita's answer. Anita turned to John-Paul. "I think it's time we crashed Mara's little party."

 

The house was ordinary enough that the door to the basement was in its usual place, the kitchen. Dark wooden stairs lead the way down to a concrete floor. One lone bare bulb swung overhead. It was eerily quiet. The large room they stood in held only a beat up washer and dryer. Anita could see another door against the back wall. It was heavy steel with a small control panel on the side. It looked soundproof. John-Paul held one finger to his lips and pointed to that door. Anita nodded and motioned to Bobby Lee. He took off the backpack he had worn and started working on the door. Bobby Lee had been, in a past life, quite the explosive expert. He started attaching plastic explosives to the hinges on the door. Bobby Lee turned back to Anita and held up three fingers.

 

Anita smiled and moved her hands so that the Browning was in a two-handed shooting grip. She looked at John-Paul and the others and nodding towards the back of the room. She then mouthed the word go to Bobby Lee. The explosion made Anita's ears ring and smoke filled the basement. Anita stepped through the smoke filled opening going low. Most people aimed chest high and Anita was small enough that a shot through the open door would miss her. The others moved soundlessly through the door, fanning out in a triangle. The occupants of the room had thrown themselves to the ground after the explosion. They got up slowly and stared stunned at the intruders. 

 

Anita motioned Merle and Bobby Lee forward on the right. On the left, Jamil and Claudia moved forward guns drawn and ready. Anita sighted her gun right on the first woman. She had long reddish brown hair that reached her waist. The other woman had shorter hair, about shoulder length and it was pitch black in color. Bobby Lee had her covered with his gun. The guy, Anita was betting this was Steven, was medium height but very muscular. He had dark hair and eyes. He also had a line of blood running down his chin as if he had been interrupted during feeding. Damian and Steven were glaring at each other while Claudia covered the vampire with her weapon.

 

The two women's eyes swept the group aiming guns at them. The red haired woman in front of Anita looked furious. She was tall, nearly 6 inches taller than Anita. Her brown eyes glared down into Anita's. 

 

She suddenly screamed, "Steven!" Anita caught the blur of movement out of the corner of her eye. She saw Damian charge the vampire and the two crashed to the ground snarling. That spilt second of inattention was enough. She felt a body crash into hers sending her to the ground. She heard her name shouted, "Anita." Anita felt the body on hers draw back preparing to strike. Anita used the distance between their bodies to pull her legs up and with a kick sent the woman flying backwards. Anita stood up, her Browning still in one hand. Mara had barely gotten her feet under her before she was charging at Anita again. Anita didn't think about it. She just reacted sending a kick right into the side of Mara's head. Mara went down again this time with blood running down her face. 

 

Anita felt her face breaking into a smile as she looked at the woman rising. "Mara I presume?"

 

The woman blinked at Anita's smile. Anita fired twice hitting the woman in both knees. Mara fell to the ground screaming. The silver bullets a guarantee that she wouldn't rise again.

 

Anita wanted to laugh. "I'm Anita Blake. I believe you have something of mine."

 

Mara's face froze for a moment. Then her lips pulled back into a snarl. She tried to get to her feet.

 

Anita shook her head. She met and held Mara's gaze with her own. Anita let Mara see deep into her soul. She let her see just how much she wanted to pull the trigger. How happy blowing Mara away would make her. Anita knew her eyes were daring Mara to move, almost pleading for her to move. Mara paled but didn't back down. The staring contest was interrupted by the other woman's voice.

 

"How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am?" The woman was trying to pull her arm from Bobby Lee's hold. Human servant she might be, but her strength was still no match for a wererat.

 

Asher came forward drawing the two women's gazes. The human servant gasped. "I believe that I do, Clarissa." Asher's silken voice sent shivers running through everyone within hearing distance. Clarissa stopped trying to pull away. Asher moved right in front of her and ran a hand caressingly down the side of her face. She shivered but in fear or desire, Anita wasn't sure. "You should be afraid Mademoiselle. Does your Master know what you do here?" The woman paled. Anita figured that maybe the Philippe punishment for his errant servant might be worth letting her live. Asher took the woman from Bobby Lee and moved her out of the cage and bound her with ropes that had been carelessly left in the corner. 

 

Anita ordered Claudia and Jamil to take Mara from the cage. Anita got her first view of what the two women had been hiding. The only furniture in the cage was a small bare cot. On this cot lay Micah. He was nude and unconscious. Anita eyes traveled up and down his ravaged body. She didn't even notice that she had fallen to her knees. Her breath caught deep in her chest. Her lungs felt frozen, unable to function. In her head a silent scream was building. Merle moved up behind her. Anita heard him gasp. She couldn't take her eyes away from what they had done. Micah's body was covered in bites, vampire bites! There must have been at least 30 or 40 bite marks just on the front of his body.

 

Anita stood carefully and took several deep breaths. She whispered to Merle, "Is he breathing, Merle?" Anita didn't want to hold her own hand out to check, it was shaking too badly. 

 

Merle placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's alive Anita, watch his chest move." Merle reassured her.

 

Anita blinked and shook her head, trying to focus on something but Micah's bite riddled body. "Okay, okay," she whispered. Anita reached out carefully, extending one hand to touch Micah's pale cheek. She almost let out a sob when she felt the warmth of his skin. Anita started shaking. She looked back over her shoulder at the vampire now held securely by Damian. Anita turned and walked toward them. She stopped about five feet away. "You can let him go, Damian." Damian stepped back without comment. The vampire, Steven, stupidly smirked. Anita asked one question. "You feed off him?" Steven's smirk got bigger. It lasted right up until Anita blew his head off. The two women gasped as the vampire's head exploded and his body dropped to the floor. Anita looked at Asher. "Have I started a war?" she asked, almost conversationally.

 

"Probably not, ma cherie," Asher's response held the hint of a grin. 

 

Anita moved back to Micah and sat right next to his body. Anita leaned over him and brushed her mouth gently across his. She was careful to keep her hands and body off his wounds. Anita moved her lips to Micah's ear. She whispered, "Micah, wake up, its Anita. I've come to take you home." Anta used her hand to brush his matted curls away from his face. She leaned in more, laying her forehead against his own. Anita closed her eyes. She drifted deep into herself, searching for that link, that power that made the leopards hers to call. She keep pushing deeper until she found the threads. The threads that tied her and Micah together made them mates, Nimir- Ra and Nimir-Raj. She called their connection; let her beast rise up to the surface. Anita felt the warm energy swirl around her skin. She gently thrust that power into Micah. Anita laughed joyously! She felt her beast find its home in Micah, and she felt his beast answer. 

 

Micah opened his eyes. Those wonderful alien yellow and green jewels blinked at Anita. A slow smile spread across his face as joyous as Anita's laugh. "I knew you would come," he whispered. 

 

Anita touched her lips softly to his. She leaned back keeping one hand touching his skin. "Can you heal yourself?" she asked.

 

"If I shift. But I'm not sure I'm strong enough alone. They have been feeding off me for days." Micah grimaced in pain, trying to sit up. "But if you help call my beast I can."

 

Anita remembered when she had pulled Gregory's beast from his drug-hampered body and how traumatic and painful it had been for all of them. She didn't want to cause Micah any more pain. 

 

Micah touched her hand. "Its okay, Anita. Just call to your mate. It wont be like when you called Gregory's. My beast won't fight yours."

 

Anita nodded. She closed her eyes and again she let her beast seek out his. Anita found his beast weak, but when her beast touched his, it was welcomed. The two energies swirled together, their power rising towards the surface. Anita felt it break out of her skin. If she had been a true wereleopard, she would have shifted. Anita opened her eyes and looked down at the leopard lying beneath her. The black fur covered face with Micah's eyes almost smiled back at her. Anita moved back, laughing in relief, in pleasure. Micah moved of the cot, healed, all feline grace and beauty. Micah moved one clawed hand to Merle's shoulder, touching him in greeting. Micah's gaze next landed and Mara, and his lips pulled back in a snarl.


	11. Chapter 11

Micah's gaze never left Mara. Slowly, fur receded, muscles and tendons reformed themselves. Micah staggered only slightly as he shifted back. Anita wrapped an arm around his waist. Happy to feel only damp skin and not vampire bites that had decorated his body. Micah's shift had healed him. Now he stood naked, warm skin, wet with the fluids of his change. John-Paul had gasped at Micah's sudden transformation. Micah had come into his power as Nimir-Raj after leaving the Cincinnati pard. Micah leaned into Anita's embrace and glancing at her placed a kiss on her lips as thanks. Anita watched as his gaze returned to Mara, a different kind of heat filling his eyes. He took a step towards her. Merle moved as to help him, but Micah's voice stopped him.

 

"No Merle, stay where you are." Micah ordered.

 

Merle halted. "Nimir-Raj, we must get you out of here. You are weak. You need food and rest." 

 

"This won't take long," Micah replied. 

 

Mara let out a harsh laugh. "So it's true. You have convinced some poor foolish leopards that you are powerful enough to be their Nimir-Raj. Oh and how touching, your human mate riding to the rescue." Mara mockingly ran her gaze up and down Micah's nude body. "Does she know what fun we had together, Micah?" Her gaze swung to John-Paul then to Anita. A calculating look entered her eyes. "Have you told your new human bitch what things the three of us did in the dark? Have you told her how you willingly did what ever I asked, and with who ever I asked?"

 

Micah stalked towards Mara. He went to his knees beside where she lay unable to rise from the gunshots to her knees. Mara watched him approach hungrily. Her eyes greedily traveling up and down the now healed flesh. Micah laid a hand along her cheek drawing her eyes up to meet his. He almost tenderly cupped her face in both of his hands. Micah leaned down and placed a gently kiss on her forehead. "You are a fool Mara. I pity you. You had so much and it was never enough. You tossed people away like they meant nothing. Now here you lie alone and you know what Mara? No one cares. There is no one to ride to your rescue. Your pard upstairs, your leopards at the club, they would be happier without you. All your plotting, your greed, and your cruelty, look were it has gotten you. Here you lie alone and here you will die, alone." Micah's hands twisted sharply and a loud crack was heard. Micah laid Mara back down on the floor. Her head lay at an odd angle. Her eyes were open and blank. The room had grown silent as Micah approached his Nimir-Ra. The eyes of the others followed him back towards Anita's side, approval shinning in their gazes. 

 

Merle handed Micah the clothes that had been brought for him. Anita helped Micah dress. He was still a little weak from his quick change. Anita turned to Bobby Lee. "Bobby Lee, you and Claudia head upstairs and make sure the way out is still clear," she ordered.

 

Clarissa had watched Mara's death as one watches a train as it comes barreling towards you. Now she tried to pull away from Asher's hold. "You got what you came for. Now let me go. You know Ms. Blake, that you can not kill me."

 

Anita met the woman's arrogant stare with cold eyes. "No, I can't kill you. But I can make sure that your Master punishes you. I can also demand the right to stay and watch. So I suggest you shut up and stop reminding me of your presence."

 

Clarissa hissed angrily at Anita's words. But Asher tightened his hold and began pulling her towards the door. She struggled in his arms, trying to pull away from the vampire. "Let me go. Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

 

Asher jerked her out of the cage room. "Getting you out of ma cherie's sight before she does something much worse than merely snap your neck! Foolish woman," he snarled.

 

Anita turned back to Micah. "Are you ready?" she asked.

 

Micah gripped her left hand, deliberately avoiding her right shooting hand. Anita smiled at his actions. Micah returned her smile. "Yes, let's get the hell out of here."

 

Once they had reached the living room Micah stopped and looked at Alex. "Can you and the other alpha's take care of them? Your pard no longer has a Nimir-Ra. he said. Anita knew Micah was asking if Alex and the others could look after and take care of the Cincinnati pard. 

 

Alex solemnly returned Micah's gaze. "We can. Thank you, Micah."

 

Micah just shook his head. His hand tightened on Anita's. Anita led him past the leopards of his old pard. "Let's go home," was all she said. Just before they reached the door, Alex's voice stopped them.

 

"John-Paul is no longer welcome here Micah. It would be best if he left Cincinnati," Alex said. Micah had frozen at Alex's words.

 

Micah looked back at the wereleopard. His eyes were cold. "John-Paul is not your problem anymore Alex." John-Paul followed them to the van. His face was blank showing nothing of what he was feeling. Anita knew he had to be hurting. Even though he claimed to have hated Mara. She had been his creator and his lover. Then to have his own pard banish him. But nothing of those feelings was visible on his face. 

 

Anita and Micah sat in the van close their bodies touching. Anita needed the touch of his skin. It felt like she was starved. Like her very pores needed to drink him in. Micah seemed to feel the same because he moved tighter against her. He held her hand tight in his lap. Anita's head turned slowly towards him, capturing his gaze with her eyes. The wordless needs she saw there were echoed by her own desires. Micah's green and yellow eyes beckoned her, as they had always done. Anita was as hopeless now to resist those silent pleas, as she had been when they first met. She leaned closer, let their lips briefly, and softly touch. Her eyes stayed open and focused on his. Micah's gaze grew hotter. His tongue gently swept across the seam of her lips, wetting his lips and hers. Anita's mouth opened and she pressed their lips tighter together. One quick caress of tongue and lips is all they allowed themselves now. There would be time, later, for a longer reunion.

 

Asher had watched this rejoining silently. Now his voice cut across the seats separating them. "Ma cherie, I hate to interrupt. But where do we go first? The airport or to return this one to Philippe?" he asked. Asher's voice was perfectly bland. Anita swung her head sharply in his direction. They stared at each other for a long silent moment. 

 

Micah frowned. He looked back and fourth between them. Anita interrupted his look with a shake of her head. "We're going back to the plane for now. Micah and I have to make a decision about the leopards in Philippe's care." Anita answered in a neutral tone. She wasn't dragging out their dirty laundry in front of strangers. 

 

Asher waived a hand impatiently. "Why do we need to return to the plane for these decisions to be reached? It is simple. What retribution do you want for your Nimir-Raj's blood, ma cherie?"

 

Micah turned to Anita cutting off the angry reply she was about to give. "He's right Anita. We need to decide what we want from Philippe and what to do about the leopards under his control."

 

Micah looked at John-Paul who had not said a word since leaving the cage room at Mara's. "John-Paul? What do you want?"

 

John-Paul looked at Micah before answering. His gaze was as unsure as Anita had seen it. He took a deep breath and his fear brought his beast to the surface. That otherworldly power danced around the van, raising the hair on Anita's arms. Anita's beast responded. She could smell the wereleopard's fear, but she also could feel his sadness. At that moment, Anita pitied John-Paul. She hadn't liked him from the first and she still wasn't sure that he was trust worthy, but she couldn't hate him. Micah moved across the seats separating the two of them. He sat next to John-Paul and put his arms around the were. John-Paul chest gave a stuttered hitch and he leaned into Micah. Anita heard him start to cry. Anita moved to the other side of John-Paul and wrapped both arms around both men. Warm energy rose from Anita's skin and danced across to meet with Micah's. They gently joined that warmth and used it to comfort the young man in their arms. Anita could hear Micah's soft purr and feel its vibrations along her skin.

 

Micah looked up and met Anita's gaze. The decision had been made. They knew what they would demand from Philippe for his servant's actions. Everyone in the van seemed to understand what had been decided.

 

"All of them, ma cherie, or just this one?" Asher asked.

 

Anita let Micah answer. "Those who want to come, Asher."

 

Clarissa glared at John-Paul. "You weak little shit," she spat. "Philippe has been nothing but kind to you and this is how you repay him. He should have turned you out into the streets like I told him to."

 

Asher laughed and looked down at the angry woman. "Oh, that is indeed rich coming from you! Which betrayal do you think your Master will punish, yours or his?"

 

Clarissa glared at John-Paul. Her eyes filled with hatred. But she shut up.

 

John-Paul drew himself up and straightened away from Anita and Micah's arms. "Thank you. If it is truly okay that I come with you, then I want to. I will swear anything and do anything you ask as long as I get to leave this city with you."

 

Micah touched John-Paul's shoulder. "We will talk about all that once in St. Louis."

 

The van pulled through the driveway of Philippe's house. Asher got out first with Clarissa struggling behind him. The door was again opened by Philippe's white haired butler. Not even the appearance of the Master's servant with her hands bound changed the expression on his stoic face. He led them to the same large living room. Philippe rose from where he had been sitting. Once again, the leopards and Philippe's people were spread out across the room. Anita couldn't help but wonder if this guy did anything but lay around.

 

Philippe's gaze traveled around Anita's group. His gaze fell on Clarissa, on her hands bound in front of her, on the bruises developing on her arms from the crush of Asher's fingers. He took a step in her direction and then stopped. "Ms. Blake, what is the meaning of this?"

 

Asher gave the servant a push in her Masters direction. Clarissa for all her earlier bravado didn't say a word. Anita stepped forward and indicated Micah. "I believe you know Micah, Philippe. We rescued him tonight from Mara's house. When we found him, he was being fed upon by a vampire. One of yours I believe. The guy's name was Steven."

 

Philippe looked at Anita hard. "Was, Ms. Blake?"

 

Anita looked at Asher. He gave a slight nod to indicate she should continue. Philippe noticed this and looked from Asher to his servant. He took her from Asher's care, grasping her upper arms and moving her further into the room. "Ms. Blake, please come in. I want to understand why my servant is in your care and why one of my people is among the dearly departed," he said with exaggerated politeness, but his voice held that warm edge of anger that made her think of Jean-Claude.

 

Anita moved forward but did not sit or move too far from the room's only exit. She knew from experience not to get too comfortable around pissed off Master vamps.

 

Philippe drew his servant back against a wall. Two vampires moved up on either side of her. Their purpose was clear. She wasn't going anywhere. " Clarissa, you left here this evening with Steven on an errand you claimed. Is that correct?" he demanded.

 

Clarissa face was pale and she hung her head. Finally realizing just how much trouble she was in. "Yes, Master," was all she said.

 

Philippe moved closer to his servant, pinning her against the wall. Anita couldn't see his face but she could feel the power in the room start to swell. Anita had felt quite a few master vampires use their powers. Philippe's power felt like a dark, swirling vacuum. He almost seemed to suck the very air from the room. Anita wasn't sure just what his power was but she was glad it wasn't being directed towards her. Clarissa was looking up at her master. Her face was bleached white. She didn't take her eyes off the vampire in front of her. Anita was only getting a small backlash of what ever Philippe was doing to his servant. But it was enough to make her throat tighten up and her breathing become more difficult.

 

Clarissa let out a sharp cry. "Please master. Please no more. I'm sor-."

 

Philippe must have done something else because her voice was sharply cut off and all that came from her mouth now were whimpers. Philippe waived a hand at the vampires guarding his servant. "Take her to my room." Clarissa was dragged from the room, tears of fear or pain trickling down her now nearly translucent cheeks. "Please master, no," she begged. She seemed to know where they were taking her and what to expect as punishment. But, Philippe ignored his servant.

 

Philippe looked back at Anita. "Please continue Ms. Blake." His eyes were solid green pools. Anita watched amazingly as they bled back to normal.

 

"Steven tried to attack us and he admitted to feeding from my Nimir-Raj. I killed him. We found your human servant in the basement room of Mara's house with the vampire. She has been taking some of your people over there and instructing them to feed from Micah." Anita looked hard at Clarissa's retreating back. "I will admit freely Philippe. It was very difficult to resist killing her. Only the council's rules stayed my hand. But the blood she cost my Nimir-Raj must be repaid." Anita could feel her people's amazed eyes on her. Shit, she thought, she had been around enough vampire politics in the last several years. She couldn't help having learned a thing or two.

 

Philippe looked at Asher. "As Jean-Claude's second, what is your request?" 

 

"The insult was done to the Nimir-Raj, Philippe. He will negotiate his own blood price," Asher replied.

 

Philippe didn't look like this demand surprised him. "Micah, what can I do to make this right between us?"

 

Micah stepped forward and looked around at the wereleopards in the room. "My Nimir-Ra and I would like John-Paul's freedom and any of his people that would like to join out pard in St. Louis," he said. "Philippe, Mara is dead. The other leopards will have their alphas to look after them. But those under your care are outcast and can not return to the Cincinnati pard. Anita and I would offer them safe shelter and a home with us in St. Louis."

 

Philippe looked very surprised at Micah's request. He looked around at the hopeful faces turned towards him. He then turned to John-Paul. "Is this what you want, little one?" he asked John-Paul gently.

 

John-Paul stepped towards the master of the city. He laid a hand on Philippe's and looked up at the taller man. "Master, you have been very kind to us. We had no where to turn and you took us in without asking anything in return. We can never repay you for that. But this city holds to many bad memories for us. The pard will not tolerate our continued presence for very long and this will cause you trouble with them. They also are yours. As your animal to call, they will have many dealings with you and our presence will just undermine those dealings. Anita and Micah offer us a fresh start, a chance to be with our own kind. They offer us Philippe, a chance to be a pard again, a family."

 

Philippe gently hugged the younger man. He then turned to the wereleopards in the room. "You have heard John-Paul's words. Any of you that wish to join with Ms. Blake and Micah's pard may do so. But if any of you wish to remain, know this, I will continue to protect you and shelter you from harm."

 

Anita watched silently as about eight of the weres in the room crawled towards her and Micah. John-Paul came back and knelt down in front of Anita and Micah. The other wereleopards moved behind him. John-Paul leaned down and ran his face against Micah's leg. Micah reached down and offered him his hands, which John-Paul took and rubbed his face against. John-Paul next crawled to Anita. He looked up at her as he rubbed his cheek against her thighs. Anita stared back into John-Paul's eyes. She didn't allow hers to warm very much. But she did offer her left hand for the submissive greeting. Anita did this with each of the new leopards. She also looked deep into each of their eyes. It had taken her years before she felt she knew and could trust her own leopards, now she had nine new ones to deal with.

 

Anita looked at John-Paul as he stood beside Merle. "All of you won't fit on the plane. So you have about four hours to get your things together before it will return for you. When you arrive in St. Louis I will have someone met you and bring you all to us."

 

Anita turned to Philippe. "We are satisfied Philippe."

 

Philippe actually looked very sad at his leopards decision. Anita couldn't help but be impressed with this Master of the city. He cared about his people. Philippe had to be the first master vampire she had ever met who did not hide his feelings. Asher and Damian stepped forward and embraced the master.

 

Asher smiled at the other vampire. "Jean-Claude ask me to extend an open invitation to you. Anytime you would like to visit St. Louis, you will be most welcome."

 

Philippe laughed. "Tell Jean-Claude he may be seeing me sooner than he thinks with such an gracious invitation. Good-bye, mon ami. Hopefully my visit to your city will be under better circumstances."


	12. Chapter 12

Anita's white-knuckled grip did not lessen as Jean-Claude's plane took off. Micah sat next to her, but he knew better than to expect conversation. Everyone else on the plane was in high spirits. The mission had been successful and none of Anita's people's blood had been shed. Nathaniel sat on the floor in front of Micah. He was leaning against his Nimir-Raj's legs. Micah was eating a sandwich and drinking juice that Merle had dug up from somewhere. Jason was as usual pushing his luck by teasing Jamil. Merle hovered over his Nimir-Raj like a mother hen. Finally the plane leveled off. Anita became aware of the conversation around her. The topic seemed to be the new leopards and what to do with them. The rescue and negotiations at the Master of the City's hadn't taken up the whole night. There were still several hours until dawn. 

 

Micah noticed Anita's attention was now on them and not on her fear of flying. He gently slid his hand under hers and smiled when she gripped it somewhat more tightly than normal. "Do you think it would be okay with Jean-Claude if we sent the new leopards to the circus? I'm not sure how many will come right away, but we don't have room for more than one or two at the house."

 

Anita smiled at the similarity of their thoughts. "I think that's a good idea. It will also give them a chance to meet the Master of the City. Jean-Claude is good at reading people too. He can give us his opinion on the newest members of our pard." Anita turned to look over her shoulder to where Asher and Damian sat quietly talking. "Asher can you come up here?"

 

Asher looked at Anita. His face was curiously blank but he got up and made his way to her seat. "Yes, ma cherie?"

 

Micah was regarding him with a slight frown. This was the third time he had observed Asher's tension around Anita. Also, this blank face of his was not normal. Usually, Asher regarded Anita with a mixture of fear, love, and lust, never nothingness. He turned to Anita and raised a brow. Anita shook her head slightly; indicating now was not the right time to explain. Truthfully, Anita thought, she wasn't sure there would be a right time. She wasn't sure if she fully understood what had happened between her and Asher. She just knew that he wanted something from her that she didn't think she was capable of giving. There was only so far her comfort level could be pushed, and Asher pushed way past it. 

 

Anita let a soft sigh escape. Her love life had been much simpler before Asher had joined it so completely. "Asher, would you call Jean-Claude and see if the new leopards can stay at the Circus until we figure out what to do with them? Oh, also clear it with him that the plane needs to go back and pick them up."

 

Asher gave a small bow. "Of course, ma cherie, I will do so right now." 

 

Asher turned and went to the small desk that Jean-Claude had installed on the plane. The equipment was state of the art. Computer, fax, and phones were available on the plane. Anita watched Asher call Jean-Claude. The conversation was short and she knew that Jean-Claude was picking up on his second's mood. Anita could see Asher's body go rigid. He didn't come back and tell them what Jean-Claude had said. He returned to his seat next to Damian and leaned his back and closed his eyes. Anita turned to the small windows, not to enjoy the view but to prepare herself for the mental conversation that she knew would happen. Damn, she was tired. She wasn't up for this conversation but she should have known that Jean-Claude would want answers after talking to Asher.

 

"Ma petite?"

 

Anita closed her eyes and opened her link to Jean-Claude. She relived the entire trip for him, even the parts that she wasn't happy or comfortable with. She had stopped trying to hide things from Jean-Claude after the marriage of the marks. With their connection now, it was redundant. Anita let her memories and emotions of the last few days sweep through her mind. She felt her memories unfold. Visions of her with her legs wrapped around Miles, fighting her hunger. Memories of the pull of Philippe's call and her beast desire to answer. Her breath hitched as she was again seeing the movement of Asher's body as he danced the whip across John-Paul's body. Anita could feel Jean-Claude's interest grow as her memories revealed every whip stroke, every moan. 

 

Anita's breath caught as Jean-Claude's hunger roared through the marks. She was back in Philippe's punishment room. Back watching Asher play the whip across the young were's body. Suddenly, it was another room, plusher, and Asher was different as well. No scars married his skin. He was shirtless and his long golden hair reached his waist. Yet she couldn't always see him. He moved back in front of their sight, cracking a whip along his thigh. Anita felt their body struggle briefly, but it didn't feel like movement as a result of fear. The body before Asher danced temptingly before the whip, almost begging for its attention. Anita saw flashes of black curls and midnight eyes gleaming with need.

 

Anita struggled to escape Jean-Claude's memories, not understanding where this was taking her. But Jean-Claude's hunger was too strong. She was drowning in his memories. Her body jerked in its seat, feeling the first brush of the phantom whip. "Jean-Claude!" Anita screamed.

 

Anita felt their link slam shut. She slumped back in her seat, trying to catch her breath. Everyone was looking at her, Micah moved down to the floor right in front of her. Anita looked back at Asher, unable to keep the look of fear from her face. Asher stared back at her, almost defiantly. Micah touched her leg, drawing her attention back to him.

 

"You smell afraid, Anita. What's wrong? Is Jean-Claude okay?" he asked her.

 

Anita ran her hands across her arms, trying to regain control. "It's okay, nothings happened. Just give me a minute."

 

Anita felt the first tentative brush of Jean-Claude's mind. She was almost afraid to drop her shield. Jean-Claude sent his apology through their link, letting her feel his sorrow at frightening her. She could feel his love and care, and that more than anything was enough. "I'm here, Jean-Claude."

 

"Ma petite, I am sorry. For centuries, my submission was full of pain, no pleasure. But there were moments with Asher, when submission was sweet. To walk that razor's edge again through your memories was breath taking. You also, ma petite, know how the line can be blurred. I believe that Asher forgot himself in his own memories and desires. It has been so very long for him, pleasure instead of pain."

 

Anita let Jean-Claude feel her anger. The fact that the anger was a result of fear, she didn't consider. "That's it, that's all you have to say?"

 

"Anita, what would you have me say? Your difficulties with Asher must be worked out between the two of you. I don't think you really want my feeling on what happened. We cannot help but want what we want, Anita." Jean-Claude's voice was tight and he had called her Anita, not a good sign. Anita just wasn't sure if he was angry with her or Asher. 

 

"Ma petite, I am not angry with you. I have tried and tried to explain to Asher what you are and are not comfortable doing. Perhaps it is time for him to hear this from you instead of me. I do regret that he frightened you." 

 

Anita fought down the rush of additional anger his words cause. That she had been afraid was something she wasn't ready to admit too, at least not out-loud. "You are right Jean-Claude. I will have to deal with Asher. But not today. I'm tired and I am taking my Nimir-Raj home to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

 

Jean-Claude's soft laugh traveled through Anita's body. "Enjoy your reunion with Micah, ma petite. Je t' aime." 

 

"I love you too, Jean-Claude. Thanks for the plane and accommodations." Anita returned her attention back to the occupants of the plane. Micah had moved back to his seat and was filling Merle in on the newest pard members. Micah was telling him that the pard would be gaining four new alphas. He wasn't sure if they would be arriving with the first group or the second. The second group were those who needed to quit their jobs and pack. Two he said were very strong. One he wasn't very familiar with because she had joined the pard after his departure. Anita interrupted to ask their names.

 

Micah turned to her and rejoined their hands. "The two men are William and James, the woman's name is Diana. You'll like William, Anita; he used to be a cop. He would make a good enforcer for you."

 

Nathaniel interrupted. "What about John-Paul? He's alpha." 

 

Micah's face was carefully blank as he answered. It was obvious that Micah still had some issues to work out with his former friend. "Yes, John-Paul is also strong." He looked at the young wereleopard affectionately. "You liked John-Paul, Nathaniel?"

 

Nathaniel looked back at Micah earnestly. "I felt sorry for him. I know what it's like not to have a place to belong."

 

Anita ran a hand soothingly down Nathaniel's back. "You have a good heart, Nathaniel. You don't have to think about those times anymore. You belong with us now." Nathaniel settled back happily against Micah's legs.

 

Anita, Micah, and Merle discussed the new leopards until the plane landed in St. Louis. It was decided that Merle would settle the new arrivals at the Circus and stay with them until Anita and Micah came to meet with them tomorrow. Merle wasn't happy at leaving his Nimir-Raj's side again so soon. Micah reminded him that Noah would be at the house. Merle didn't look reassured. But he didn't argue with the plans.

 

Anita thanked Claudia and Bobby Lee. Jamil was reporting to Richard after giving Jason and Asher a ride back to the Circus. Merle drove Anita, Nathaniel, Damian, and Micah back to the house. Anita approached Asher before he got into Jamil's truck. She ignored his blank expression and wrapped both arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. Asher let out a sigh before he returned her embrace. She loved Asher and perhaps some of their problems were her fault. If she had sat down with Asher from the beginning and talked to him instead of just assuming he would follow the same rules as Jean-Claude. She remembered the scene in Jean-Claude's bedroom where Asher had said he could not accept the same restrictions that she had placed on Jean-Claude. But, she had never expected him to push her this much. Damn, she didn't know what to do, but she did care about him and this coldness between them was upsetting. 

 

Anita looked up into his eyes. "I'll talk to you tomorrow at the circus. Je t'aime, Asher."

 

Asher leaned down and gave her a brief kiss. "Je t'aime aussi, ma cherie." He got in the truck beside Jason and Jamil pulled away.

 

Micah wrapped his arms around Anita from behind. "You okay?" he asked.

 

Anita gave his arms a squeeze before pulling away. "Let's go home."

 

The ride to the house was silent. Everyone was tired and very glad to be home. Dawn was only about an hour away and Anita felt like she had been awake for a week. The fear, tension, and then the relief that she had been carrying around had taken its toll. The group unloaded themselves and sluggishly entered the house. Damian gave Anita a hug before going downstairs. Nathaniel went with him to keep him company for the last hour before dawn. Anita smiled at Nathaniel's not so subtle way of giving her and Micah some time together, alone.

 

Micah also smiled at the young wereleopard before leaning down and whispering to Anita. "I'm going to take a shower."

 

Anita felt a shudder go through her as Micah's breath skimmed along her neck. "Okay, I'll lock-up and check the machine. I'll be right behind you." Anita gave Merle the keys to the jeep. He was going to catch a quick shower and a nap before heading back to the airport to pick up John-Paul and the other leopards.

 

Anita absently listened to the numerous phone messages she had. She chuckled when she heard Bert's irate voice demanded to know when she would be back. Anita was still chuckling as she entered the bedroom. She put the Browning in its holster on the headboard. The other weapons went into their various other homes. Anita grinned wickedly as she heard the shower stop. She had a new, very short, black number that Micah hadn't seen yet. Anita bet it would take his mind off his fatigue. Anita stripped on the way to her dresser to find the new little nightie. 

 

She was in the process of slipping her arms through the straps when she smelled clean warm male. Smooth arms wrapped around her from behind. Moist breath trailed along her neck and shoulders. Micah slid his fingers through hers and wrapped their arms around her waist. "You won't be needing that," he said. Anita allowed the negligee to fall to the floor. She closed her eyes and breathed in Micah's scent. Micah nuzzled his nose against the skin of her neck. "I've missed you." His arms tightened. "So much," he said.

 

"I've missed you too," Anita answered. She turned and pressed her body tighter against his. Dark eyes met light ones. They pressed their lips lightly against one another's. Both sighing at the warmth and comfort they felt at being back in each other's arms. Micah leaned down and gently traced the contour of her lips with just the tip of his tongue. Gently he parted the seam of her lips and slid his tongue into the moist cavern of Anita's mouth. Micah's tongue explored her mouth leisurely. Lazily he pulled her tongue into play. They circled their moist flesh together before the kiss became less gentle. Anita tightened her hold on Micah as he swept her up. He lowered her to the bed and followed her down. They were pressed together from neck to toe. No space for air or light was allowed.

 

Their eyes remained locked together. Micah's sharp teeth nibbled on Anita's bottom lip. Anita ran her hands up the warm smoothness of his back. Digging in slightly with her fingers along his spine and then his shoulders. Micah trailed his tongue down and followed the path her jaw line made, up to her ear. Here he lightly circled the lob before taking a sharp nip. Micah soothed the sting of his bit with his tongue before moving down to the skin of her neck. He nibbled along the vein that flowed from her heart. Soothing each bite with a sweep of his tongue before moving on. Anita arched her neck for his mouth, enjoying the bites and the gentler attention from his tongue. Anita let her fingers relearn the contours of Micah's body. She explored smooth skin and delicate muscle. She ran her hands down his back, then up the curve from back to buttocks and lightly let him feel her nails as her hands filled with his flesh. 

 

Micah moaned and pressed his lower body tighter against hers. Anita could feel him, large and hot against her lower body. Their matching height made their bodies fit perfectly. Anita spread her legs slightly and rubbed her mound against Micah's arousal. Micah pulled back. He gave a breathless moan. "Not yet," he said. Anita tried to drag him back up as he moved down towards her chest. He laughingly caught her hands and pulled them above her head, pinning them to the mattress. Anita groaned and arched into his mouth as it traveled between her breasts. Micah looked up at her with a slight smirk. "Can I release your arms or do I need to tie you down?" 

 

Anita laughed. Suddenly she arched up, freeing her hands, rolling her body until Micah was flat on his back with her straddling him. Anita rose up on her knees, one on each side of his hips. She looked down into Micah's laughing face and felt her heart stutter. Micah grew serious as he saw the tender look come into Anita's eyes. Wordlessly, they stared at each other. Things that had not, until now, been said out loud or communicated in any way, were visible in their eyes. Anita leaned down, moving very slowly, as if unsure of his reaction. Micah slid a hand through her hair, cupping the back of her neck. He pulled her down to him, very sure of what he wanted. This kiss was wet, no hesitation was present. Their tongues met, and their teeth bruised tender lips. Micah hands moved down to Anita's hips. His fingers gripped her skin tightly, leaving bruises behind. 

 

Anita pressed her breasts tightly against Micah's chest. Her nipples were hard, aching points. The friction was nice, but nowhere near enough. Anita moaned into Micah's mouth. She rubbed her aching breasts against the smooth flatness of his chest. Wordlessly asking for him to ease the ache. She broke the kiss reluctantly and leaned upright. Micah ran his hands up her sides, circling under her full breasts. He ran his fingertips gentle back and fourth on the underside of each breasts. Anita's back arched even more and she moaned loudly. Micah watched the expressions flash across her face hungrily. He used just his fingertips. They circled around and around her nipples before brushing them directly. Each brief flash of his fingers drew a moan from her. Anita ground her mound tight against Micah's arousal. Her hips started to dance slightly from side to side. She closed her eyes and flung back her head. Anita could feel the head of Micah's penis slid through the lips of her mound. Each brush made her wetter. Her inner walls were clenching and contacting as if he were already inside her. 

 

Micah reared up and replaced his fingertips with his mouth. He sucked strongly on her nipples, moving back and forth with his teeth also tugging. "I wanted to go slow," he started to say. But Anita cut him off. "No! No, Micah, next time we can go slow. I want you inside me, now!"

 

Anita rose up on her knees to begin to slide him inside her. Before she could move down on him, Micah rolled them smoothly over. He parted her legs wider with his knees and sat back on his haunches. Micah placed a hand on each side of her hips, drawing her closer to his lower body. They stared deep into each other's eyes as he entered her. Anita moaned and arched her back as his fullness settled deep inside her. Micah stayed pressed deep, not moving until Anita's attention returned to his face. He leaned down, bracing his weight on his elbows. Micah's face became heart breakingly vulnerable. His eyes glistened. Anita gazed up at him trying to reassure him with her touch. She cupped his face with both hands and drew him down for a gently kiss. 

 

Micah shuddered and buried his face in her neck. His voice was muffled but Anita could hear him. "I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again. I honestly thought when Mara brought Steven into my cage that she was going to kill me." His face lifted and Anita watched as one tear slid down his cheek. "I said that I would do anything to be your Nimir-Raj, and I meant that. But I would also do anything, anything at all, if you would love me."

 

Anita stared up into those eyes; they had captured her the first moment of their meeting. "From the first time you touched me like this, you have been mine and I have been yours. I would have burned that city down to get you back. There has been a hole that only you can fill. Now, right now with you inside me, is the most complete I have felt since you left. If this isn't love, Micah."

 

Micah interrupted her. "No, Anita, that's enough." Micah's face became fierce. "That's enough for me. It's more than I ever hoped for!"

 

Then he began moving slowly, pulling out almost completely before sliding back deep. Anita locked both legs tight around his waist. Barely giving him room to move. She looked down at were their bodies were joined. Anita watched as he slid in and out, going deeper if possible, every time. She could feel her inner muscle clench and release him each time he thrust. Micah gave a sharp cry and pressed deep, and held. He threw his head back before he began moving again. Faster, he moved, his thrusts hitting her cervix each time. Anita moaned and met each thrust. Her hands now clenching his buttocks.

 

Micah looked down at her. Each thrust brought them hip-to-hip. His eyes had bled pure yellow. Anita could feel her inner muscles start to spasm, the inner clenching trying to hold him deep inside her. Her orgasm caught her by surprise. It rolled over her and poured out her mouth! A scream sounded in the room. Anita's nails broke skin, drawing blood. Her legs held Micah immobile as she rode out her climax. Micah gave two, three, sharp thrusts. His head flew back and a roar poured from his mouth. Anita held him tight in her arms as he shuddered through his climax. Micah dropped heavily onto her. They held each other as their breathing settled and the sweat cooled on their bodies. Finally, Micah rolled onto his side, bringing Anita with him. Anita lay in his arms with her head on his shoulder. Quiet settled in the room, the only noise, their breathing. Neither spoke. Nothing needed to be said. They were together again. They had won and the bad guys had lost. Anita closed her eyes. Just before she drifted off, Micah said. "So what did you think of Cincinnati?"

 

Anita laughed and hugged him tighter. "It's a hell of a town."

 

The End


End file.
